The Nights We Felt Alive
by daisukefire
Summary: When Kari becomes overcome with depression, she becomes an emotional captive of the Dark Ocean. Can TK help Kari overcome her depression? Can the two save a world from warring evil powers and protect a band of innocents at the same time?
1. There is Nothing Else

Eternal Takari 

_Disclaimer: I own Digimon; I just can't legally prove it.  So let's pretend Toei owns it._

_Author's Note:  This will be a short, circa four chapters, Takari romance.  I'm skeptical as to whether I should have made this a short story, and if I should have even posted it at all.  There is a lot of poetry in this story, which is good if you like poetry, but bad because my poetry is about as good as a jab in the kidney. ^^  I hope you can look past the corny, sappy and not to mention lame stanzas I have produced.  I would like to thank Silver for all his help with the plot of this story, and for helping to keep my sappy nature under control.  I hope that you enjoy reading my short novel and I would appreciate any input.  Enjoy! ^_^*_

Dedication:  _This is dedicated to all my fellow hopeless romantics, hang in there, we're still extant! _

_The Nights We Felt Alive_

**Chapter Itchi: _There is Nothing Else_**

**By DaisukeFire**

_Email: daisukefire@yahoo.com, I'm dying to know what you think of my work!_****

****

****

****

**_Flowers of my heart,_**

**_Grow beautiful and strong,_**

**_You are part of me,_**

**_Blooming with beauty,_**

**_I pray you never wilt…_**

****

            A benign, soothing breeze gently swayed the soft chocolate curls of the girl's hair, causing them to constantly get in her eyes.  Growing slightly annoyed, the girl brushed the long bangs from her face with a graceful gesture.  A thin smile crossed her face as her radiant eyes peered across the green landscape and far into the distance.  Isolated, slumbering trees speckled the landscape in all directions.  The girl almost imagined that she could see her old home… and her friends.  Another breeze troubled her once more, and she tried to hold back her hair, to no avail.  Annoyed, but not angry, she submitted to the invincible winds of change.  

            Her vision now partly obscured by her hair, she turned her gaze toward the heavenly sky.  The bright afternoon sun forced her to squint.  Thin, deteriorating clouds floated through the sea of air, forced in undesirable directions by the wind current.  Looking down and into the horizon she could see golden leaves from the scattered trees fluttering to the browning ground and laying down for their final rest.  There were few birds singing now, for fall was upon the land.  But an occasional robin or lark was spotted cruising the sky.  

            Cerulean blue, that was the color of the sky… just like at home.

One of the hardest things for her to cope with when she was forced to move from Odiaba was leaving all of her friends.  To the girl, they were more than just buddies; they had gone through so much together.  There was Davis, the headstrong hotshot leader who never ceased to put a pleasant smile on the girl's face.  And Yolei, the loud-mouthed girl with whom the girl's heart beats in sync.  Cody, the boy whose wisdom outranks his age.  Ken, the one who shared the girl's same sense of dark foreboding in the past.  And then there was TK.  The girl had known TK since the attack of Odiba by the evil Digimon known as Myotismon.  Everyone, including both of their brothers, had said that they would make the cutest couple, that they were destined to be together… but why ruin such a good friendship with romance?  The girl didn't believe in destiny, not when it came to love at least.  She and TK were friends, and would never be anything more.  But Cupid is a free spirit who strikes when the victim least expects or desires the prick of his tiny arrow.  

            Despite the serenity of her new found home, the girl hated her new life.  Most of the girls at her new High School were spiteful and envious of the beauty they wished for and which she had.  Beauty was the girl's least valued asset.  It did nothing more for her other than to prompt people to judge her by it.  Because of this so-called beauty, none of the people she'd met in this new life liked her for who she really was.  The girl had even made attempts to become friends with the less popular girls.  Yet they too felt uncomfortable around her and cared not to get acquainted.  

            The yearning for her friends became unbearable at times.  She missed all of them of course.  And then there was her brother, whom she missed as much as her best friends.  He had left his former life as well, and was now a college student.  Yet he seemed to be faring better than she, for making new friends had never been a problem for him.  He was even voted by his peers into the hall senate for his class.

            Everything about this new life seemed so dreary, and only forced the girl to become ever more depressed.  Yet there was one silver lining to it.  Her new, hopeful to be boyfriend.  He made it almost completely worthwhile.  The way he treated her with such respect and complemented her often made the world a little less dark.  He had confessed his true feelings to her earlier that day, and ever since, the girl's thoughts had been cemented to the boy.

            The girl's heart had almost jumped out of her chest when the young man who would hopefully become her boyfriend told her that he wanted to get to know her better over a date.  He had seemed so much different from everyone else.  He had seemed nice, intelligent and caring.  The part that had made her most surprised about him was that he was the most popular guy in school, and he had chosen her.  Of course this had only made the rest of the girls even more envious.

            "Kari," called a man's deep, concerned voice called from somewhere down below.

            As if waking from a dream both pleasant and haunting, the girl shook her head and looked down to the ground below her.  The tall, dark haired man was searching the yard for her and called her name again.  Kari giggled and called back to him, "Up here Dad!"

            The man looked up towards the direction of the voice, and there saw his blooming flower of a daughter.  She was sitting on the roof of the house with her arms wrapped around her knees.  "What are you doing up there honey?  Isn't it almost time for your date?"

            Kari stood up and walked over the roof to a tree adjacent to it.  Grabbing nimbly to the branches she managed to crawl down and meet her father.  The man could barely keep tears from pooling at his eyes as he looked upon her.  To him she really was a flower pushing through the snow of a long winter.

            A thin layer of blue eye shadow painted prudently above them magnified her bright, brown eyes.  The rosy blush on her face helped to lessen her prominent cheekbones and to add extra flavor to her smile.  Glossy pink lipstick with silver sparkles covered her thin lips.  Her hair was grown longer than she had let it in previous years, reaching down to her shoulders now.  A black, sleeveless, midriff shirt with a pink heart on the chest covered most of her torso except for her naval and tanned stomach.  A pair of tight blue jeans complemented the shirt and a pair of white and black sneakers covered her feet.  The camera that had formerly hung from her neck was now replaced with a silver necklace that Tai had bought her for her birthday a few years back.  She smiled.

            "Well, aren't you going to get ready for your date?" the man asked with a uneasy, yet proud voice.

            "I already am!" she giggled.

            "Please tell me your not going on a date dressed in that?  Couldn't you wear something that was a little less… revealing?"

            "This isn't revealing!  All you can see is my stomach!"

            "Well please be careful tonight, you don't know this boy very well.  What was his name again?"

            "His name is Kazu, and that's the point Dad, I'm going to get to know him on the date."  The man looked frustrated, it was hard for him to trust anyone when it came to dating his daughter.  But he was glad for her, she had seemed so sad ever since the family had moved away from Odaiba.  The move was the last thing he had wanted for his daughter, it was bad enough that she was losing her brother in the first place.  Yet the cost of living in Odaiba was very high, and when he had lost his job there was little choice he had other than to take a job in a suburb of Nagoya.  But she seemed to have gotten better now that this boy liked her, and her happiness was all that mattered.  

            "Don't forget, TK and his father are coming to spend the weekend with us.  He should be here by about eight tonight, so try and get back from you date early."

            "I will."

            "Do you think he'll be jealous when he finds out your dating the most popular guy at your school?" the man chuckled.

            Kari laughed and punched her father in the arm, "Of course not!  We're just friends, why would he be jealous?"

            "Ok, ok, you're feisty tonight.  I'll drop you off at the sushi place when you're ready."

            "I want to go a little early, just to make sure I don't miss him going into the restaurant."

            "No problem Kari."

**_…Could you be the one,_**

**_I've been searching for,_**

**_ To shine in my life and,_**

**_Teach me to love… the true way…_**

****

****

            Kari shut the car door with an echoing bang and waved to her father who was reluctant to drive away.  She only smiled, showing him that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.  A light blue jacket now covered her torso.  Her father had convinced her to wear it.  He had said he was afraid that she would catch a cold or something, but Kari was sure that he wanted her to cover up her outfit.  But she had complied, her father was only watching out for her.  She immediately removed the coat from around her shoulders.

            The brown haired girl smiled as she thought of the night that was to come.  A date with an incredible guy, and then a whole weekend to be with one of her best friends.  It had been months since she had seen TK, and seeing him was what she was most excited about.  Yet she couldn't stop daydreaming of Kazu.  Did he really like her as much as he said he did?  Would they end up in a long relationship?  Would he be the one to give her the first kiss she would ever have?  She could only think of the many possibilities that lay ahead.  She was infatuated with love for the boy.

            That was when she heard the two male voices in the ally adjacent to the restaurant.  They were laughing and joking about something.  Kari could have cared less, except that one of the voices sounded familiar.  

             Carefully, she poked her head around the corner of the alley and peered down to see what the two voices thought was so funny.  At the end of the alley there were two young men standing next to a dumpster.  One was drinking something from an aluminum can; the other was smoking something.

            "I can't wait for this date!" the one drinking the pop said.

            "Why?  What's so special about that little freshman girl?" replied the other in a nonchalant voice as he took a long breath of the combusting substance.

            "She seems really nice, and she's cute too," the one pointed out.  Kari smiled when she heard this; the voice obviously belonged to Kazu.

            "She is cute, I admit that.  But she's probably a ditz, most girls her age are."

            "I don't think so, she didn't seem that way when I talked to her.  She actually seems a little more mature for her age."  Again, Kari's heart leapt.  Kazu thought she seemed mature!

            "But what about Sakura?  She did just break-up with you yesterday, don't you think it's a little early to start a new relationship?"  This new bit of information caused Kari's ears to prick and her hair to stand on end.  She was so intent on eavesdropping, that she didn't notice people across the street staring at her.  

            "She didn't break-up with me, we just decided to start dating other people is all."

            "Kazu… she said she couldn't stand you anymore, I don't think that's quite the same thing as a mutual break-up."  

            "She just doesn't realize how much she needs me," Kazu's voice now had a sad tone, threaded with fibers of anger, "and after a few days she'll come crawling back to me." 

            "So, in other words, you're just using this freshman to try and make Sakura jealous?  I suppose that might get her back."  Kazu's friend stubbed out what was left of the burning substance on the aged brick wall; then flicked the remnants into a trashcan.  Kari could feel her eyes beginning to sting.  Was Kazu just using her as a way to get back at an old girlfriend?

            Kazu seemed infuriated now, "Of course I'm not using her!  I really do want to get to know this girl."  Kari felt a serendipitous feeling of hope, or dread, in her gut that gave the equivalent sensation of a large rock sitting at the bottom of her stomach; maybe Kazu really did want to get to know her.

            "Ok," argued the friend, "Say you get to know this girl, and you like her.  But then Sakura wants you to take her back, then what are you going to do?"

            Kazu paused for a moment to ponder; then he replied, "I would hate to do it, but I would go with Sakura."

            The other laughed, "So, you would build up this girls feelings and emotions, then leave her hanging?"

            "Not intentionally," Kazu argued back, visibly frustrated, "but I would rather be with Sakura."  Kazu took the can, which was now empty, and crushed it against the wall.  He then hurled it into the dumpster.  

            "So why don't you just wait and see if you can work it out with Sakura?  Go have dinner with this girl, but tell her you'd just like to be friends.  I'm sure she'll understand."

            "But," pleaded Kazu now with a sobbing tone to his voice, "what if Sakura doesn't come back to me?"

            "Come on," replied the exasperated friend as he waved his hands in the air.  "Don't try to start a new relationship until you're over Sakura.  Its better for everyone that way.  Try to think about someone else besides yourself."

            "It'll be a long time before I'm over Sakura."

            "So it's best for you _not to date_ anyone until you are over her.  Besides, if you don't have a girlfriend you and me can hang out more, we can enjoy the single life!"

            "I would like that, but I can't wait that long… I have an image to maintain."

            "Fine, do whatever you want," the friend let his arms fall in defeat.  "You're going to end up hurting this girl and getting yourself in trouble, but don't say I didn't warn you."

            That was the last of the conversation that Kari heard.  Tears were now forming pools in the corners of her eyes, mixing with the eye shadow and then falling down her cheek; smearing the blush as well.  The burning that troubled her eyes was just a sample of the burning she felt in her chest.  She turned from the corner and began to fast-walk down the street in the opposite direction.  Her eyes were glued to the ground as she refused to look at any of the few passing pedestrians.  She passed an old flower shop, and happened to glance through the window.  Bouquets of bright, pink roses filled the clear square of glass.  Kari couldn't help but think how beautiful they were.  Yet they had been severed from their life support by the entity that watched over them, and would soon die.  Betrayal was hard to cope with.  Ironic how she had felt so alive thinking about the same person just a few minutes before and now hated that same other as a mortal enemy.  How could anyone be so cruel?  Kazu had seemed so nice earlier that day, he had seemed so caring and sincere with everything he said to her.  All her dreams of romance with Kazu were now shattered.  Despite all of his arguments, Kari new he was just using her to make his ex-girlfriend jealous.

            She looked toward the sky, which was now dark and obscured by round clouds of rainy resent.  The sulking sky would be sure to shower that night.  Kari tried to cheer herself up with thoughts of seeing TK, but she couldn't diverge the dark feelings from her mind.  Sure, it would be a great weekend with TK, but what about after he left and Monday came?  How could she face even one more day of school when everyone there hated her?  She knew that she had to push on, but it would be hard with nothing bright in the future to look forward to.  Water began to sprinkle from the sky and mingle with the young, brown haired girl's tears.  A taxi approached her and she waved it down.  Climbing into the car, she quickly gave the cab driver directions to her home.  She hoped that her makeup would appear streaked because of the rain, and not because of her tears.  **__**

****

**_…Bitter flakes of winter fall,_**

**_Icy and cold melting on my skin,_**

**_Yet this winter is warm,_**

**_Compared to the storm in my soul… _**

                        ****

            Kari paid the driver whose cursory thank you only made her feel all the worse.  The rain was now hailing down and soaking her to the bone.  When she reached the door she noticed a note taped to it.  It was spattered with drizzle and crumbling from the unforeseen moisture.  It read:

            __

_Kari,_

_TK and his father got here a little early, so we decided to go to dinner with them.  We should be back soon.  _

_                                                            Love,_

_                                                            Mom and Dad_

Kari's cold and clammy fingers turned the doorknob.  It was locked.  She checked her pockets to see if she had brought her key with her.  She hadn't.  Kari's frustration was now forcing the blood out of her brain and giving her a massive headache.  Angrily she ran through the sky's tears and suckling mud to the side of her house that contained the window to her bedroom.  As she looked through the window she could see light filtering through the curtains in an erratic sequence, most likely from her TV.  After lightly rapping on the glass, a tiny claw poked between the curtain and window.  Two, lemon shaped pupils surrounded by blue cats' eyes shinned through the darkened window into Kari's eyes.

The little cat like creature purred for joy and tried to open the window to let its partner in.  After a minute of fumbling with the latches, and leaving claw marks on the window and frame by accident, the window was unlocked and Kari slid it open, then she clumsily crawled in, landing on the floor with an aching thud.  

"Thank you, Gatomon," replied Kari soft and sadly as she stood up and began to take off her slimy, water soaked cloths.  

"What's the matter Kari?" the white and purple striped feline asked compassionately.  Kari had now pulled on a pair of shorts and ratty pink t-shirt.  Her transformation from that afternoon was pitiful.  With her streaked and smeared make-up, red, pain swollen eyes from her prolonged crying, and goose-bump covered skin from the cold rain, she looked as bad as her heart felt.  She tossed her body onto the bed and lay there; stomach down with her head buried in her arms, and she said nothing.  "Kari?" the cat persisted with curiosity twitching its whiskers.  It jumped onto the bed and sniffed at Kari's hidden face.

Kari replied with tears in her voice, "Kazu just wanted to use me."

"That guy who said he liked you?" Gatomon replied with a puzzled equanimity.

"The one and only.  I overheard him talking to a friend and basically he just wants to use me to make his old girlfriend jealous."

"That's terrible!" Gatomon hissed, and began throwing jabs and uppercuts at an invisible foe.  "Just let me at him, I tear him up faster than I did that last scratching post!" 

Kari lifted her head and smiled weakly at her only friend in this new life, "I bet you would.  But it's not so much that that bothers me, it's just that everyone hates me here, and they don't even know me!"

"You just have to be patient, Kari.  You're a wonderful person and I'm sure that a lot of people will like you once they get to know you."  Gatomon placed her gloved hand onto Kari's shoulder in an attempt to comfort.  The pseudo-claws at the end of the glove made small impressions on Kari's damp shirt, and the cat was afraid they might poke her.

"Yeah right.  People these days like you only for who you pretend to be, not who you really are."  She was now sitting up straight and looking deep into her feline friend's elliptical eyes with deep self-pity.

Gatomon yelled back with a growling voice, "You're wrong Kari!  What about Davis and TK?  Both of them like you for who you are, and I'm sure that you miss them as much as they miss you.  And what about Yolei?  She even admitted to your face that she wished she could be more like you!  You're awesome Kari!  You're the most caring, sincere, and loving person in the entire world!"  The little champion Digimon was now far out of breathe and panting from her vain attempts to cheer up her partner.  Gatomon had meant every word of the argument; she loved Kari, and hated to see her in such a deteriorating state.

"But that life is gone now.  All my true friends are so far away that I only get to see them once every few months.  I just can't stop thinking about how much I miss them, and how much I miss Tai.  It's like I've just disappeared off the face of the Earth.  What's the point, Gatomon?  I'm no good at making friends, and I'm just going to be miserable here until I leave."  Kari's depression was now changing to despair and her voice became much more dissonant, "I don't think I can handle being here anymore.  I just wish I could completely disappear from the face of the Earth!"

Gatomon recoiled in terror as Kari said that last sentence for two reasons.  The first reason was because her voice was now completely emotionless and cold like she really meant it, and Kari would never say something like that… ever.  She was always hopeful about the future, about bringing light and peace to the world.  To see her stuck so deep in despair tore at Gatomon's heart.  The other reason Gatomon's eyes were wide with horror, was because Kari was now flickering.  Her body was flickering in and out of existence, the way a television program does when the reception is close to terminating.  

Kari was now crying loudly, the echo of her voice sounding as if caught between two dimensions.  A pink aura formed around her body and it began to fade into a silhouette.  Gatomon's jaw was locked open as she desperately tried to warn her partner of the flickering.   

After a second, Gatomon forced her jaw shut and shook her head violently in an attempt to gain composure.  She jumped forward in an attempt to grab Kari, but in the matter of a few seconds, Kari's silhouette had completely disappeared and nothing was left of her existence but the pink aura.  Gatomon hissed scolded herself for being so slow.  Now, with lightning quick reactions, she leaped to Kari's dresser, grabbed the pink gadget called a 'digivice' in her sharp teeth, and dove back towards the mysterious portal.  Quickly checking her momentum, she began to jump back to grab the D-Terminal, but through the corner of her eye she saw that the dimension warp was beginning to shrink.  Exasperated, she rerouted her direction and dove through the portal just before it closed.  

Gatomon knew exactly where her friend had been transported; this had happened before.  The resolute feline wasn't about to let Kari be stuck in a depressed world without her.  The realm of the Dark Ocean was vastly unexplored, and contained unknown enemies who would try their best to make Kari remain in their forsaken world… or destroy her.  And there was Daemon, whom the Digidestined had banished there as well.  Gatomon was sure he would be just ecstatic to see Kari.  Yet one problem loomed most in her mind, with out the D-Terminal, how would they contact the others if they needed help?  Gatomon didn't know, but she did know that she would fight back the sun and moon with all her feral instincts if she had to.  

****

****

**_…Darkness has filled my heart,_**

**_And I am without hope,_**

**_For the light has left my life,_**

**_And there is nothing else…_**

            The young, blonde haired boy with indigo eyes entered the new home of his friend, following his father and her parents, respectively.  He'd grown about a foot taller over the years, and was now just inches away from staring his father directly in the face.  He had followed in his brother's footsteps and was now quite fashionably dressed.  Khaki cargo pants hung from his waist and were complemented by a pair of flashy, black shoes with silver buckles near the ankles.  Surrounding his athletic build was a plain, blue T-shirt, which was in turn covered by a black and blue long sleeved, button up shirt.  A light pair of azure rimmed glasses hung freely from his nose.  His hair was now slightly spiked and free from the hat that had confined it as a child.  The curves of his face were filled with both the vigor of youth and the countless years of maturity he possessed over other boys his age.  Yolie had teased and accused him of being arrogant with his new dress style, but TK had grown to enjoy dressing nicely.  It separated him from the other guys who just threw on week-old cloths and couldn't care less.  This complemented his unique character. 

"Kari must not be home yet," replied Kari's mother.  "Her date with that boy should be just about over though."

            "Doesn't that make you jealous, TK?" the boy's father laughed in his deep, husky voice as he teasingly elbowed his son's shoulder.  

TK blushed and glared at his father with squinted eyes, he hated it when his Dad teased him about liking any girl.  "Kari and I are just friends, Dad.  So she can date whoever she wants, as long as he treats her with respect."  

"Getting a little protective of Kari, aren't we TK?" laughed Kari's mom.  

"Err, why do you always have to harass us about dating!" TK's laugh was pleasant with traces of annoyance as well.

"We're just teasing you," interjected Kari's father, "Kari should be back shortly.  You can wait for her in her room if you want, or you can stay out and talk with us some more."

"Sorry," chuckled TK, "but I had to listen to you guys argue about the current economic crisis the whole time we were having dinner.  I think I would rather wait for her in her room rather than hear more 'adult' talk."

"Ok, dear, just let me know if you need anything," added Kari's mom merrily as she gave him directions to Kari's room, down the hall three doors and to the left.  TK entered the quiet sanctuary of her room and could hear another heated altercation between his father and Kari's begin as he quietly shut the door.

TK turned around and whispered, "Gatomon, Gatomon, are you here?"  There was no reply.  That Digimon was always up to something.  Whatever she was doing now, she had been in such a rush to do it that she had forgotten to turn off the TV, which was muted.  "It smells like wet cat in here," he snickered, glad the feline was nowhere near to hear the comment and swipe her razor-sharp claws at him in defense of her honor.  

He pulled off his backpack and vigilantly set it on the bed, and then unzipped it.  Out from it flew a small, orange, pig-like creature with bright blue eyes and bat-like wings sticking oddly out of its head.  The flying creature sighed and then glared at TK, "Thanks for making me wait in your backpack for three hours, TK!"  Its voice was high pitched like that of a child, and had a relieved but livid timbre.

"Sorry," blushed TK as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "but I couldn't let them know I brought you with me.  My Dad thinks you're still in the Digital World."

"That's still no excuse to keep me crammed inside that backpack for so long!"

"I said I'm sorry, buddy."  TK widened his eyes and pouted, doing his best to give Patamon the 'puppy-dog face.'

"Ok, I forgive you," Patamon eased and chuckled at TK's lame attempt.  "But you'd better not do it again!  Hey, where's Gatomon?"

"I have no idea, I figured she'd be here waiting for us.  Why, are you so excited to see her?" TK made a kissing face at his partner.

Patamon blushed and snarled back, "Well of course I am.  She's my friend, and I miss her as much as you miss Kari."

TK started singing, "Oh, Patamon and Gatomon sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The infuriated, orange bat-pig hurtled itself into TK's chest, the other catching him in his arms and hugging him tightly.  Both individuals were laughing.  TK let go of Patamon, who flew to one end of Kari's bed and proceeded to take a nap on one of her pillows.  As for TK, he let himself fall freely, landing with his back on the bed.  He put his arms around his head, creating a psuedo pillow, and then stared at the choppy white ceiling.  He couldn't wait until Kari got back from her date.  

**_Now that you're gone,_**

**_I realize how important you are to me,_**

**_Our friendship is true,_**

**_And things seem so dull,_**

**_Until I'm with you…_**

The melodic song of the waves soothed her broken heart as Kari gazed down from the steep face of a cliff.  She was huddled around her knees and was vainly trying to keep warm from the icy fountain draining from the sky.  Her brain kept telling her to find shelter and get out of the hypothermic air, but there was a distinct pleasantness coming from the stormy waters around her.  The unyielding wind ruffled her ratty shirt, which was now dismally shaded because of the lack of light.

It didn't really matter anyways.  She almost wished she could stay in this sad moment for all eternity.  Here, there was no pain.  All of her sorrows and troubles were off in a different world now.  Tears could flow freely in this land of forever night.  There was no one here to mock or hate her for who she was.  But there was also a lonely feeling in the dampness.  The people who she did love and care about were also absent, searching for her, maybe, but doubtful.  Kari wasn't sure that anyone would miss her at all.

Rocks at the bottom of the cliff shuddered as the dark waves of the ocean caressed them.  There were no birds fluttering through the air to fill the quiet realm with a song of love and spring.  Off in the distance was an abnormal lighthouse.  Rather than shining rays of light and guidance for sea weary travelers, this lighthouse only took joy in making things darker.  Like thick, bland syrup the rays oozed across the sea, and at times land.  Kari flinched as the darkness of the foreboding shade burned her eyes.  

Gently, she picked a rock from the barren ground and held it in her smooth and tender palm.  It was a discolored mix of green and gray, and its texture was rough and its shape amorphous, it was ugly.  Just like her.  How could she let something so trivial as some jerk wanting to use her break her up like this?  The thought of how weak she was made her eyes clench in anger.  Of all the Digidestined, she knew she had to be the weakest.  The only time she had ever played a key role in helping was when they defeated Myotismon.  Sure, she had done some other little things too, but none had really been that vital.  Why couldn't she be strong, like the others?

All she had ever wanted in life was to be normal.  Was that too much to ask?  Ever since her childhood she had been almost always alone.  Here chronic sickness played a key role in making her unattractive to other children.  That was why she tried so hard to please her brother; he was the only friend she had ever had.  Then came the adventure, and an excess of friends with it.  Though she had had trouble forming unique relationships with the other Digidestined, she had managed to form two unique ones.  One was with Gatomon, her 'predestined' partner.  As much as she loved Gatomon, she needed more than just a non-human partner.  There were things that Gatomon couldn't understand, as human-like as she was.  The other bond was with Yolei.  Because of their kindred souls, their hearts had managed to beat as one and trigger the Jogress evolution of Gatomon and Aquillamon.  

Both of the previous bonds had yielded physical results.  Yet she also felt a bond with TK, one that had never come quite into bloom.  It had come close at times, TK had been heroic and saved her on a few accounts, but it had never grown to a more powerful level since he saved her from the Dark Ocean, the first time.

All of these thoughts made her yearn all the more for her friends.  Angrily she threw the ugly stone high into the air.  There it stalled, bidding the time before its fated drowning.  Following its flight it crashed into the irrigate with a plop, creating a large splash.  Where was Gatomon now?  Was she still at home, had she even noticed Kari disappear?  Kari burst into tears once more.  The lonely atmosphere of the Dark Ocean complemented her own emotions, but now she felt an inexorable despair looming on the horizon.

"Gatomon!" she cried with all the power her lungs could produce; she stood erect, seeming to challenge the sinister sky.  Her eyes were clenched shut and tears trickled down her scrunched cheeks.  There was no answer to her cry.

"Mom… Dad… Tai…" there was still no response.  "TK!" this last name she called seemed to echo deep into the distance, even to the depths of the harsh waters.  Kari wasn't sure why she called for TK; maybe it was because he was closer in distance than the others.  But it didn't matter; she doubted he would ever hear her anyways.

**_…As I sit high up here,_**

**_In the down pouring rain,_**

**_Arms sadly wrapped 'round my knees,_**

**_The dark sky plaguing my heart,_**

**_I need you…_**

TK snickered as he watched the snot bubble inflate and deflate from his partner Digimon's nose.  Not many individuals can be funny while they sleep, but that was a gifted talent Patamon owned.  TK's thoughts shifted from the little orange creature to Kari.  Missing her like crazy was one of the problems he had faced when she moved, and that was the way he would have felt if any of his friends moved away.  They were a team, and without one member life felt so… incomplete.  Yet he was more worried about her than himself, he'd get over it.  Kari seemed really depressed and even though she wouldn't tell anyone what she felt, he could tell she hated it here.  Even Davis had told him that when he had called Kari he couldn't get her to laugh, and he'd never had a problem with that before.  She was definitely not acting like herself.

TK was sure that life was nowhere near as rough for him when Kari had moved.  Sure, he would hardly ever get to see one of his best friends now, but at least he still had his other friends.  He and Davis had gotten over their quarrelling a long time ago, and had bonded very well with their mutual loss of Kari.  TK had even asked Davis to come with him this weekend and they could both get to spend time with Kari, but Davis had politely declined due to a soccer tournament that weekend.  Davis had also pointed out that maybe TK and Kari might like to spend some time alone together.  That would have sounded bizarre if it had come from the Davis four years earlier.  But Davis had long since gotten over his infatuation with Kari. 

It was then that TK noticed how sweaty his hands were, and he was fidgeting with them.  Was it possible he was nervous to see Kari?  Of course not, he had no reason to be nervous about that.  But then why were his hands so sweaty?  His hands were never sweaty.  Maybe he was nervous because he hadn't seen her in so long that he was afraid to see how she had changed.  Hopefully she hadn't gotten too depressed over the months, if she had, TK wasn't sure what he could do to help her.

As he was deep in thought about Kari, he could have sworn he heard her voice calling to him as if from a dream.  Was she here already?  He shifted his head toward the door, his eyes half expecting to see her lively face smiling at him.  But she was not there.

The voice continued to call to him: TK, TK, TK…  It was almost as if he could hear her voice echoing from some other world.  Then the voice grew louder as he listened, it seemed almost like she was crying.  Then he heard the names of Gatomon and Tai being called as well, and he realized that Kari was calling for someone.  The tone didn't sound distressed or urgent, just longing.  He got up from the bed and looked meticulously around the room.  Nothing seemed out of place.  Then something at the window caught his eye.  There was a faint, pink glow seeping in around the edges of the curtains.  Quickly, he rushed to the window and threw the curtains to the side.  

About fifty yards away, near a tall tree, was an elliptical pink mist.  Kari's voice seemed to be emanating from it.  He threw open the window and called back to Patamon, who sat up groggily.  TK jumped out the window and was running through the hammering rain towards the pink mist.  The voice of Kari seemed to be crying in his ears now; it was almost unbearably loud.  

As he rushed the pink mist, he remembered what it was.  He had seen it once before in his life… the portal to the Dark Ocean.  How had Kari gotten there?  TK didn't know, but he refused to hesitate helping her.  He leapt through the air and into the portal with the graceful motion of a bird.  The lethargic Patamon reluctantly followed his partner wherever he was heading.  

**_… I will not abandon you,_**

**_No matter the cost and_**

**_Loss that I face,_**

**_You're far too important to me,_**

**_And I care too much for you,_**

**_To lose you to anything…_**

_Author's Note_:  _Well, if you're reading this, then you've made it through the first chapter.  I hope that you liked it, I put my best effort into it.  Sorry about all the poetry, I know they probably don't make sense, but I'm better at angst poems than romantic ones.  As always, please review and let me know what you think so far.  Thanx for reading!  Next chapter up soon, I hope! ^_^*_


	2. Creatures of the Night

_Disclaimer:  In a way… we all own digimon.  It grows in our hearts and souls, we love the characters… we cry when they do, and laugh along with them.  Digimon is a part of all of us, and no company owns our souls.  But when it comes to the profits made from little toys and lunch boxes sold, I'm afraid that I don't receive a penny.  Those anime tycoons get all of it… scrooges.  _

_Author's Note:  Academics are a pain.  I would love to just write everyday, but alas, I am unable to do so.  I'm trying to get these out ASAP.  Hope you're enjoying this fic so far.  This should be a little more exciting than the last chapter.  I would like thank Silver for his help with the plot line, and reminding me that the Dark Ocean is rather bleak.  I keep making it colorful and pretty, heheh… but go check out his stuff, its great!_

The Nights We Felt Alive 

**By DaisukeFire**

**Chapter Nie: ****_Creatures of the Night_**

****

****

Email: daisukefire@yahoo.com  I'm dying to know what you think!!

**_… The dark, greasy waves of passion,_**

**_Engulf the world and all its pain,_**

**_In a single, time-stopping moment,_**

**_Of bliss and unity,_**

**_Radiating from the hidden depths of the soul,_**

Have you ever felt the seas of love… 

            Kari stopped calling; it was no use in this empty world.  If there was anyone to hear her, it was probably someone or something she wouldn't want to find her.  The depressing downpour was beginning to lighten now, but the dark clouds showed no sign of fading.

Her sticky, water logged clothes clung to her damp skin and she tried to peal them away, but they were too stubborn and would not let go.  Shivering.  Her muscles twitched rapidly, trying to warm her body.  Gradually she became aware that water that had leaked into her socks was now squishing between her toes.  The strap-on sandals that protected her feet were coated in a thick cake of black, stinking mud.  It was then that the idea to wade in the shallow waters of the murky sea crossed her mind; she had to get the sludge off somehow.

            Her legs seemed torpid and tenacious as she warily moved down the hill.  Sitting so long had caused the muscles in her calves and thighs to cramp and then constrict.  The tenderness in her knees from the pressure of her body's weight was almost unbearable.  Staggering and unbalanced, she began to make her way down the relatively steep hill.  Several times she almost tripped, which would have been disastrous.  She could imagine herself tumbling at a rapid rate toward the beach, and hitting her head on the various rocks embedded in the slope.  Kari let out a light grunt as she stubbed her toe on one of these sleeping stones.  

            After what seemed like an eternity of stumbling, she managed to make it to the beach.  When she surveyed her surroundings from a less elevated level she noticed a variety of tracks marked in the soft, sandy ground.  One of the tracks seemed nauseatingly familiar.  It was larger than the imprint of her own foot and had three long phalanges unified at the sole of the creature's pedal.  She perceived what appeared to be an amphibian webbing jetting from the edge of each toe and coupled to the next.  The tracks appeared to be the residue of some giant frogs' feet.  Her guess was that the prints belonged to one of those creepy Scubamon who had brought her here a few years back.  She hoped against hope that she wouldn't run into any at the moment, she didn't think that she could handle that kind of stress.  The other tracks were not recognizable at all.  They were much smaller in juxtaposing than the amphibian feet, and were not webbed at all.  Their morphology resembled that of a reptile's.  Each of the toes wielded a small claw at its most distal tip.  What creature possessed these feet, she didn't know, and she didn't much care.  What did fascinate her, however, was that the two sets of prints were melded in the pattern of a cacophonous struggle; a battle for survival must have taken place.

            Kari pushed the mysterious tracks to the back of her mind as she made her way to the edge of the apathetic surf.  Wearily, she place her feet into the cool water, and watched as the muck from her feet diffused further away with each gentle impulse from the tide.  The shaven hair on her legs prickled from the new awareness of cold that swallowed her ankles.  It felt relaxing, and she felt the swelling in her knees disappear as she sat down in the shallow irrigate.  She was already awash, so she cared little about sitting in the water now.  Closing her eyes and leaning back her head, she sighed.  For such a dismal world, it sure was peaceful here.  

            She opened her ears and listened to her surroundings.  The wind quietly howled as it rushed from sea to land, furling her hair into tangles as it went.  Rather than the relentless crash of wave against rock, like she'd heard on the cliff, here it was a gentle slapping sound as the water hugged the shore.  Then, somewhere from the woods beyond the beach she heard a sheer reptilian cry, and what seemed like malicious laughing.  At first she thought it was just her imagination, but the ruckus continued.  The waves crashed with a splash to her sides as she shot to her feet and her eyelids burst open.  The throbbing in her knees disappeared as adrenaline instinct kicked in.  Someone was in trouble, and needed her help.

            All thoughts of self-pity vanished from her mind as it became flooded with urgency.  Kari crashed out of the water and onto the beach.  The powdery sand coated her wet feet like sugar as she careened into the mass of forest.  It then struck her that the forest was like a hybrid between modern pine forests and some forest out of prehistoric ages.  Low hanging branches scratched her cheeks and bare arms as she ran; she felt no pain.  She had to remain aware of low-lying flora so as not to get any caught in her sandals, and avoid tripping.  

            Around thirty yards into the forest she saw _them_.  They looked just as she remembered.  Like thick, tangible gray shadows. Their sea-bound anatomy caused them to look less dangerous than they truly were. They stood a quarter taller than Kari herself. She could still remember the damp, clammy texture of their flesh from when they had tried to drag her away to the depths of the ocean.  Their bright, conspicuous eyes stared innocuously from their black heads down upon another creature with a starving hatred. There were two of them.  Scubamon.

            The other creature, the one playing defense, was not so formidable in appearance.  It appeared to be a miniscule reptile, just a little smaller than Agumon.  It was an insult to dragon-hood.  Its two forelegs did not exist.  It stood on its hind two legs and thrashed about as it tried to escape the monsters.  In their place loomed two spiny wings with claws at the tips.  The wings were more like those of a bat than those of a bird.  Sail-like, white ears sprouted from the top of its head.  A row of black spines traveled down it's back and the length of its tail.  It had large, round eyes with gray linings surrounding dark pupils.  Its jaw and glimmering white teeth snapped desperately as it yelped like a poor beast for help.  Aside from the white ears and claws, gray eyes and a few scattered gray stripes, the entire creature was pitch black.  It lunged and hissed at its attackers in a savage dance of despair. 

            Though the creature hardly looked cute, and was anything but tame, Kari was not about to let the Scubamon inflict some terrible exploit on it.  "Hey!" she yelled at the three as the Scubamon began to swipe at the creature.  All three stopped their activity and turned to face the young girl.  Kari put on the most demanding and powerful face she could muster, though she doubted it looked intimidating.

            "Yes, our queen," moaned the two ghostly creatures in watery gurgles as they forgot about their captive and approached their monarch.  "Please… come with us."

            Kari held her hands to her face and closed her eyes, as she shouted, "No!  Just leave me alone!"  Terrified, she awaited the onset of the monsters, there was no way she could fight them alone.  She needed Gatomon, but Gatomon wasn't there.  Half expecting them to grab her with their slimy hands she opened her eyes.  To Kari's surprise they were doing as she ordered, and leaving.  

            "As you wish, my Queen," one of the two said as they began to disappear from the forest and into the swirling waves of the ocean.  Kari was aghast; they still remembered her, and she wasn't sure as to whether this was good or bad.  They had called her their 'queen,' when she had plainly rejected their offer on her last visit.  This deeply worried her.

            When she turned to greet the creature she'd saved she gasped only to see it flying jaws wide, fangs bared and claws flexing straight toward her.  Her reflexes snapped into action as she managed to dodge the determined attack by side stepping to her left.  The creature crashed into a pile of dead leaves and branches a few feet behind her.  As Kari cautiously approached to make sure it hadn't been hurt by the fall it leapt from the earth at her again.  Whatever it was, it was quite persistent.  She ducked as it flew over her head.  She turned in preparation to parry the next attack only to see the creature running away from her.  

            "Wait!" she cried, "I won't hurt you!"  She gave chase after the fleeing dragon.  She wasn't sure why she decided to chase it, and she doubted she could catch it, but she decided that she would rather be stuck closer to one of these rather than those Scubamon.  "Sure aren't a very friendly to someone who just saved your life, are you little guy?" she muttered in gasps under her breath as she leapt over a fallen tree, trying not to lose site of the creature.

**_… Even with the fissures of my broken heart,_**

**_I must provide the strength to endure,_**

**_Not just for myself,_**

**_But for those I love,_**

**_And for those who need me,_**

**_Let the cool breath of the evening wind,_**

**_Carry me onward…_**

            Dry beds of fallen needles and leaves crackled under the feet of the wandering stranger.  He perceived the odor of sweet pines and fresh dew diffused evenly throughout the cool air.  Vibrations emitted from the raging waves nearby prickled his skin and ears as the masses crashed desperately against the unyielding rocky coast.  A haunting, old persona emitted from the ageless trees and filled the forest of darkness with a lingering sense of nostalgia… and emptiness.  The air was thick, as though it hadn't been shifted in ages.  Though the hours of light had not yet faded into the past, not a single ray passed through the adamant filtering clouds, if there was even a sun to produce any form of light in this world.

            The hurried rustling of branches above the stranger's head produced a shower of broken wood chips as well as various insects.  Trying its best to keep pace with its friend, the unusual orange creature dove from tree limb to the next in an exasperated condition.  A thin smile formed on the stranger's lips, but it was one shadowed by doubt.  He had given up calling her name for the moment; his throat was beginning to ache from the abuse.  His best chance of finding her was to make his way through the tangles of brush and vegetation to the beach.  By the increasing amplitude of the waves, he could tell he was getting close.  At times he almost thought he saw the oceanic black peeking through the overpopulated colony of foliage.  

To his right was a steep incline where the density of trees dispersed toward the top.  To his left was an infinite amount of forest blocking long-range view.  Behind him was not much different in view, and to his front came the reverberation of the ocean.  He paused for a moment, considering as to whether he should climb the hill and see if he could get a better view of the surrounding area from above.  

He began to make his way up the rising mound, and further into the sky.  His sticky tongue smacked against his drying lips in an attempt to remove the gummy feeling from his mouth, but to no success.  Stopping his feet halfway up the hill he placed his hands in a cup formation around his mouth cried out the girl's name again.  No response.  Frustrated, he let his head fall to his chest and sway there.  

Then he heard the echo of his call come crawling back toward him, but in a different voice.  Raising his head, he looked in all side directions only to find nothing.  It was then that he noticed something rushing through the mass of leaves above, coming straight in his direction.  The stranger was unsure how he should react.  This oncoming creature could be a hungry predator, or some fleeing victim.    Both assumptions were wrong, the boy realized, as the creature dove from a tree branch and collided with the orange flying creature; who let out a grunt of surprise as the two of them tumbled with a dull thud to the needle padded ground.  

"Ouch," moaned the stranger's partner.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" growled the purple striped, irritated newcomer as it rubbed its clawed hand in a soothing motion on its furry head.

"Gatomon!" cried the boy.  With tears of joy flooding from her lemon-shaped eyes, the purring feline turned and leapt into TK's outstretched arms.  "Why were you in such a hurry?"

A downcast expression molded on the cat's face, "I've been searching for Kari for hours, and I just can't find her.  I hope that she's not in any danger!"  Bewilderment replaced the cat's face of angst, "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"We jumped through a strange pink mist, and now we're here," replied a smiling Patamon.  "How'd you and Kari get here?"

"I'm not sure," answered Gatomon, "Kari was really depressed, and then she just faded into a pink glow.  We have to find her!"

TK agreed, "Yeah, we can figure out what happened later.  But now we need to get back to searching for Kari.  We were heading up this hill before you dropped in, so do you want to come with us?"

"I don't think I have much choice."

Kari was not at the top of the hill, but a fascinating view was.  The hill ended in a sharp, jetting cliff with jagged rocks worn smooth by the perpetual touch of the tide below.  A thin, ethereal mist loomed over the area below.  TK's eyes distinguished the faint silhouettes of buildings and a bordering fence in the distance.  Sand covered the beach like a large patch of snow, and was sifted into petite dunes by the conquering wind.  Blended shades of bleak green and brown marched into the distance as the forest blanketed endless miles of land.  The bleak gray sky gave TK a feeling like a sharp jab in his chest.  This world was far too depressing for him.

"Hey, look at this!" cried Gatomon.  TK and Patamon rushed to see what her claws were pointing at.  The faded imprint of footsteps left in the mud from the preceding storm were headed away from the cliff, and down the opposite side of the slope TK and the others had climbed.

"Kari!" cried the three simultaneously as they followed her descending path down the hill and toward the ocean's grainy shore.

**_… I know you're here,_**

**_Trapped somewhere in this desperate place,_**

**_Crying, maybe, but I hope not too hard,_**

**_Because you are the only light in a dying world,_**

**_Because you're so important to everyone,_**

**_And your tears enrage the fires deep within my heart…_**

            Odd, for being a dragon the creature didn't seem to use it's wings much.  It hopped and ran, at times using its wings to further the length of its jump.  But it never used its wings to fly.  A series of yips and cries escaped the creature's mouth as it fled.  Kari was running out of breath, and her body begged for a rest, but something deep inside her forced her on.  It felt like this creature still needed help, even though she had already saved it.

            At long last the forest seemed to thin and the humid air seemed to grow dryer.  It was when the pursuer and her prey reached a large river that Kari considered giving up.  She had expected the dragon to just hop and fly over the raging waters, but, to her shock and surprise, it didn't.  Rather, in one of the most graceful motions she had ever seen, it leapt into the air and then dived like a bird into the water.  She could see its streaking body writhing like that of a snake's as it swam powerfully against the current.  When it reached the other side it shot out and landed gracefully on the land.  The other side of the river proved how erratic this world was.  While the sky remained in perpetual night, the land had changed from Cenozoic forest to a barren desert.  

            As much as she wanted to continue her pursuit of the creature, there was no way she was about to brave those ravishing currents.  Defeated, Kari turned and prepared to begin the journey back toward the ocean.  It wouldn't be too long of a walk, but it was more trouble than she wanted right now.  Besides, if anyone were searching for her, which she doubted, that would be the place they would look.  She was aching from the exhausting run and the cuts and scrapes she had received were now making her all the more miserable.

            That was when she heard something fall from the leaves and a sharp pressure plunge into her neck.  She let out a startled cry as she batted the creature from her shoulder.  Putting her hand to her neck she felt the warm pang of blood trickling into her palm.  The prick wasn't a major wound, but it did hurt.  Crossly, she looked down to see if the little creature had swum back across only to start attacking her again.  But she knew it had been too short of a time for that feat.  Looking toward the ground she saw another creature of the same make, only a little bigger and owning a different stripe pattern.  It snarled and growled at her in a high-pitched fury.

            Then she noticed the others out of the corner of her eye.  And that was when she began to feel dizzy, and the world seemed to shake.  There were lots of them.  They had her surrounded.  She looked across the river only to see the original creature staring back at her menacingly.  That was when she realized what had happened.  The creatures had set up some kind of trap, and she had foolishly fallen into it.  The poison from the creature had entered her blood stream, and was now rendering her deep into incapacity.  She felt herself fall to her knees, and as much as she knew she had to run, to escape, she was completely disabled.  The last thoughts that passed through Kari's mind were wondering if the creatures planned to eat her, and if anyone would ever know she was gone.  Then everything went pitch-black…

**_…Somewhere in the deep mists of night,_**

**_Evil strikes the innocent,_**

**_I cannot stand by,_**

**_I will not let the dark hearted thrive!_**

**_The chorus of twilight must survive!_**

            The fresh tracks led to the edge of the rising tide.  TK had found Kari's prints, as well as some other ones.  At first he was worried that the Scubamon had abducted Kari, but as he looked closer at the tracks he was sure that she had gone to do some investigating of the other ones as well.  From there, TK deducted that she had gone to wade in the edge of the Dark Ocean.  Then he was confused by her next tracks, which appeared that she had run into the forest for some unexplainable reason.

            It was there that he had lost her trail, and his attempt to have Gatomon and Patamon track her scent seemed futile.  The human and two Digimon were now gathered in a circle sitting in the cushy sand, saying nothing.  TK was determined to find Kari before he would even think about going back to Earth, but at the moment that seemed an impossible task.  Yet he refused to lose hope.  The rumbling growl emitting from his empty stomach reminded him of how badly he needed food.  He wasn't sure how long it had been since he entered the pink mist, but he was sure it had been quite a few hours.  The business of searching for Kari had robbed him of much of his energy, and despite his excellent shape, he could not ignore his metabolism.  By the looks on the two Digimons' faces, he was sure that they were not much better off. 

            The blonde haired boy stood to his feet and journeyed over to a cluster of trees.  He was sure he had noticed fruit grasping the dense branches when he passed by there earlier.  Without a word being spoken, his two companions began to follow slightly behind.  His suspicions were correct; the tree had produced round, slightly red balls, which were suspended amidst various clusters of shaggy gray-green leaves.  After reaching to the lowest hanging branch and plucking one of the balls from its leafy nest, he inspected it for quality.  The skin was smooth with a faint waxy texture, and it felt ripe when he squeezed it.  There were only two questions left: did it taste good, which didn't really matter, as long as it was edible.  The other question, TK feared, was that it might contain a poison chemical, since everything in this world seemed dark.  But there was no choice, if he didn't eat something he would be unable to continue his pursuit of Kari.  Reluctant, but determined, he took a tiny bite of the fruit.  Better he be the tester than one of the Digimon, he could not bear the guilt of causing one of them to become sick… or die.  The juices mingled with the saliva in his mouth, and the flesh of the fruit tasted pleasant.  He was certain that if it were poisonous, the taste would have been bitter.  He felt a number of hard, tiny objects in his mouth, which he assumed to be seeds.  He spit them into his free hand; the fruit contained hundreds of them imbedded in the tissue.  _Well, nothing's perfect_.

            After waiting a few minutes, and feeling no adverse affects, TK confirmed that the fruit would suffice for their meal.  He plucked another low-hanging ball and presented it to Gatomon, whom he was sure was the most hungry out of the group.  The cat accepted the gift gratefully and gulped it down in the matter of a few bites, seeds and all.  TK chuckled, "You must be hungry, Gatomon."  Gatomon nodded and gently rubbed her belly, indicating she wanted more.  TK smiled and reached up to grab some more of the fruit, but the rest of the balls were just out of his reach.

            "I'll get some more for us," volunteered Patamon.  TK nodded in confirmation and the orange creature flapped the wings on its head and piloted into the upper branches of the tree.  A few seconds later numerous red balls began raining from above, and TK did his best to catch them, though he wasn't about to go hungry because the fruit had a little bruise on it from hitting the ground. 

            Patamon dropped from the tree, and the three strangers gorged themselves on the fallen fruit.  Though TK could have used something a little more filling than fruit, as well as something with less seeds, it would gladly suffice for the moment being.  When they had all eaten their fill, all three let out a satisfied sigh.  

            "Maybe we should get some more fruit for Kari, just in case she's hungry when we find her," Gatomon suggested.  TK and Patamon agreed that this would be a good idea, and Patamon flew into the upper branches once again.  

            After a few pieces of fruit fell, Patamon yelped excitedly, "There she is!"  Hybrid expressions of shock and joy filled the faces of the blonde haired boy and the cat as Patamon lowered his hover to TK's face.   "I saw her over there," Patamon cried pointing deeper into the forest with his one of his tiny front paws.  At once all three made their way in the direction Patamon had indicated.  

            As the three entered a patch in the forest bare of trees, and still close to the ocean's edge, they saw her.  She stood motionless with her back toward her friends.  She seemed to be staring at something, but as hard as he looked, TK was unable to focus on anything of interest.  

            "Kari, are you ok?" TK called to her.  No reply.

            Gatomon shot from TK's side and rushed toward her partner.  "I'm so glad we found you!" cried the feline.

            "Stay back," warned Kari with an eerie edge to her voice, "I'm fine."

            Gatomon stopped dead in her tracks, Kari had never yelled at her before.  The cat stared at her friend, her eyes filled with confusion and worry.

            "What's the matter Kari?" asked TK as he stepped toward her, his voice filled with concern.

            "You're here, that's what's wrong," she replied gallingly.  Kari's mood deeply disturbed TK.  Whatever had caused her to come to this world had crushed her so much that she refused to greet her friends humanely.

            "I'm sorry," answered TK as he nervously rubbed his foot in the decaying matter of the forest, "I thought you were in trouble.  If you don't want me here, I can leave.  I just don't think it's very safe for you in this place."

            "Good!  Leave and don't come back, all you want to do is take me away from here.  I love it here, and no one is going to take me away!"  TK could see her fists and shoulders clenching in frustration and irritation.

            "Alright, I understand… but what about the Scubamon? What if they find you here?"  TK queried.

            "I am their Queen!" cried Kari as she spun around to face her friends.  Her face was twisted in utter contempt for the group.  She glared at them menacingly.  "And you," she pointed at Gatomon, "I don't ever want to see your annoying little face again!"

            Gatomon recoiled in terror and cringed from a broken heart as she stared wide-eyed at the brown-haired girl.  "B-but Kari…" The feline was cut off by a feral growl coming from the girl's throat.

            As TK stared at his friend in disbelief he noticed something.  There was something odd about Kari, other than the way she was acting.  He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it had to do with her eyes.  Somehow they looked… dead.  That was when the feeling hit his gut.  It was the feeling one gets when they have a premonition of being watched.  Though he couldn't see any eyes, he could feel them piercing him from all angles.  He glanced at Patamon and Gatomon, who were staring at Kari in disbelief.  Then he glanced back to the girl whose chest was quickly rising and falling in an almost nervous manner.  Then he saw them.  They were a few feet behind Kari, hiding in a black knoll of some large tree.  They were glowing yellow, and monitoring the scene.  Suddenly it all made sense… eyes.

            "It's a trap!"  TK cried as he reached for his D3.  Instantly he heard the rushing of sticky feet coming from all directions through the trees.  The eyes that occupied the knoll behind were hurtling toward the three companions.

            "What?" cried Gatomon in horror as she watched as Kari transformed.  She became a tall, ghost-like creature with amphibian traits.  It was a Scubamon.  

            "Kari will be our queen!  We will not let you three demons take her from us again!" cried the Scubamon clone of Kari in a watery voice.

            TK paid little attention to the Scubamon's threat because he had already raised the green D3 over his head and was now crying, "Digiarmor energize!"  

            As he did this a yellow light shot from the mystic device in his hand into the orange creature, who began to glow fiercely.  "Patamon," it cried in its high-pitched voice, "armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon, flying hope!"  When the light faded, a stallion based creature wearing golden armor had taken Patamon's place.  Bright, feathery wings of white sprouted from its back, and a metal faceplate disclosed the creature's facial expressions.  Without hesitation TK leapt onto the back of the horse-like creature, and swiped his arm down the other side of the unicorn to grab the battle ready, hissing feline by the fur of its neck.  

            The winged horse lifted through the thick branches of trees, which scrapped all three companions, and out into the bleak sky.  There was no way TK was about to face creatures with the strength of ultimate Digimon by himself.  He still wasn't sure as to whether they were Digimon, or some completely other species.  As he glanced down into the clearing below he saw about ten Scubamon staring up at him menacingly.  He almost expected to see them change into flying creatures and give chase, but they did not.  TK sighed; they were safe for the moment.  Off in the distance before them he saw what looked like a desert island.  He figured it was a good distance away from the Scubamon, and might be a good place to rest, and asked Pegasusmon to take them there.

**_…I saw you in a spring meadow,_**

**_A youthful flower pressed to your nose,_**

**_The glimmer in your eyes was so peaceful and_**

**_Full of life,_**

**_But why do they lie?_**

**_When in truth,_**

**_Sorrow sieges your life…_**

The voices passed in and out of her dreams as they echoed across her mind.  Whatever creatures the group that was speaking were; they seemed frightened.  One of the voices, one that sounded raspy and aged with a reptilian accent, said, "Why don't we just kill it?"

            A high-pitched child-like voice added, "They said she was their queen."

            "She doesn't look like one of them!" cried another voice.

            Another replied, "But they can change shape, remember?" 

"I've never seen something quite as weird as her before… and ugly."  Replied another voice.  The crowd's ranting seemed to have the mentality bees do when their hive is under attack.

            "But if we kill her," interjected what seemed to be a female's voice, "Then those 'Scubas' will be after us full force.  Why don't we keep her as a hostage instead?"

            "Grande idea!" the raspy voiced one praised, "they won't be attacking our youth anymore if we've got _their_ 'queen!'"  The mention of the word 'queen' began to rouse Kari from her toxic slumber.  She wanted to sit up and tell the creatures that she wasn't the queen of those monsters, and that she had meant no harm to them.  But her head felt like it had been used as a punching bag.  Her mouth was sticky and her lips dry as she tried to rise from the fetal position in which she lay.  The unpleasant odor of sweat dripped from her overheated body.  She was certain that it was because of a fever, one aftereffect of the vile venom.

            Jadedly, she cracked open her eyes and tried to peer through the darkness at her captors.  It was pointless though; her eyelashes were caught in the way and obscured most of her visual field.  The warm grains of sand stuck to her cheeks as she tried to lift her head.  Somehow those creatures must have carried her across the water and to their desert.  She was annoyed by the fact that she was unable to raise her arm to brush the grains from her face and hair.  "Look!" one of the creatures cried.  The voices no longer echoed dreamily as she forced her way into complete consciousness.  Sounds of movement about her, scurrying in the sand, and disturbed whispers filled the air.  The sound of wings gently beating the air followed.  She could feel the circle of creatures backing away vigilantly. 

            With exhausted arms she forced her palms into the sand and strained as she tried to lift her torso into a sitting position.  To her surprise she felt what appeared to be stringy vines tied around her body.  The creatures had not used strong enough ones, nor tied them prudently, and she easily broke her bonds.  Her gaze was hazy, she felt unbearably dizzy and she was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of nausea tickling her stomach.  Gazing at the crowd of strange dragons gathered nervously around her she realized how ironic the situation was.  This was what she got for trying to help someone in need.

            Kari coughed, trying to remove the slimy mucus from her throat; the dragons recoiled in distrust.  She tried her best to paint a benevolent smile on her face, but probably succeeded only in reflecting her sickly condition all the more.  Their eyes were locked on her as if they expected her to begin attacking at any second.  One of the smaller dragons hissed at her.

            "Uh," Kari's voice sounded much weaker than she had hoped it would, "I think there's been a…" she choked and the dragons flinched, "misunderstanding."  The dragons then did not respond.  She felt as if she were giving a speech to her high school class, who probably would have responded in a similar manner.  Reluctantly, she tried again.  "I don't want to hurt you."  One of the dragons gave what seemed to be a sarcastic grunt.

            "Evil," she heard another one of them mutter, and a number of supportive hisses followed.  

            "I'm not evil, really.  I just wanted to help," Kari replied, worry dominant in her voice.

            With a venomous snarl the little one she had tried to help, at least it looked like that one, leapt heatedly at her, its jaws wide open, its teeth bared.  Kari put her arms to her face, a primitive reaction that would not stop another venomous strike from one of these creatures.  But she felt no jaws clamp around her arm, and peeking at the ground in front of her revealed the creature fuming at her feet.  She carefully lowered her arms from her face, and then tried to smile at the creature, which seemed to be a child compared to the others.

            "Why don't you change back into your real form, demon!  Were not going to be tricked by you and your minions!" it growled at her in a childish demeanor.

            "But I'm telling the truth, I don't know how to convince you?" Kari moaned in despair.  

            The rest of the creatures tightened their circle around her, determined to reveal their enemy's identity.  They were hopping and hissing like a flock of chickens around her.  An occasional one snapped at her, one even tore a patch of fabric from her shirt.  "Evil, evil, evil…" they chanted in an aggressive chorus.  Kari wanted to say something, something that would appease their violence, but she was not about to tell them that she was queen of the Scubas.  Temptation entered her mind to begin swatting at the pests, but that would only infuriate the tempest.

            A mild voice came to her aid with the solitary statement, "Maybe she's telling the truth."  Instantly the crowd of creatures stopped their ranting and jumping, and looked back up the sandy plane toward a single dragon standing alone.  It looked no different than the others in appearance except for a distinct, scaly scare where its right arm had once flapped.  It stood sternly, but there was the slight tinge of nervousness in its voice that one gets when one defies the majority.  But still, it stood strong.

            "What!" cried one standing next to Kari's feet, angrily flapping its wings.  "Isn't it obvious that she's here to destroy what's left of our dwindling clan?"

            "She doesn't look very harmful," the defiant one argued.

             A few of the creatures cried in protest, "But she will be when she changes shape!" 

            "Then why hasn't she done it yet?"  The others were speechless as they tried to think of a rebuttal.   Reluctantly the crowd began to disperse from round Kari, who had never been so thankful.  

            The dragon that had spoken in her defense made its way across the sand to her.  Kari noticed that it did not have trouble keeping its balance even with the loss of a wing, suggesting that it might have been removed a while ago.   

The creature stopped in front of her, and looked up into her face with curious eyes.  "I'm sorry that we've been so rude to you.  I know I can't excuse our behavior, but I will say that you are great cause for fear among us."

"I'm not queen of the Scubas, please believe me," Kari pleaded.

"You don't act like one of them, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.  But it is said that a few years ago the Scubas chose a queen for their lord, and that when she returns their lord will come into his full power and rule this land completely.  You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"  The dragon looked at her suspiciously.

"Actually," said Kari hesitantly, "they called me here to help them a few years ago and then tried to force me to be their queen, but I refused."

"You refused?"  There was a gasp among those standing by.

"Yes, I refuse to help anyone who tries to force me to do something."  

"That's interesting.  I think you may be the one prophecies tell of, but you don't seem like you want to join Dragomon and rule this world."

"I could never do something like that," answered Kari strongly, "my dream is for all worlds to live in peace.  I could never oppress people."

"Isn't that everyone's dream?"  The dragon chuckled solemnly, "I must admit, I've never met a creature that looks as strange as you.  What are you?"

"I'm a human," Kari answered, and just in case it might help she added, "and one of the Digidestined."

"She's lying!  She's the demon queen!" cried a voice from the crowd of creatures watching the conversation.

Before more riots could break out, the one-winged creature hushed them with what seemed more like a plea than an order.  "I'm sorry, I've never heard of those names before."  Kari's face became downcast.  The creature continued, "My name's Ater, what's your name?"

"Kari!" cried the familiar male voice of TK from high in the vapid air.  Kari looked up and cried with joy, waiving to her friends who were riding on the back of Pegasusmon.  _Maybe now they could get out of here_.  When she looked toward the crowd of creatures to explain the coming of her friends, she saw that they were scrambling in all directions as if some new predator had invaded their camp.  Only Ater remained as Kari vainly called out to the other dragons not to be afraid.    

Kari looked at Ater in dismay, "Why are they running?"

The dragon replied, "People fear that which they do not understand."

****

**_…What strange creature are you,_**

**_That you run from my sight,_**

**_And snap at my fingers,_**

**_Learn of my mind,_**

**_Then judge…_**

Pegasusmon landed with a dull crunch on the blanket of sand, sending some of it in a spray through the air, and then sinking a few inches in it.  TK and Gatomon leapt off the back of the unicorn, which then, in a bright flash of light, reverted back to Patamon.

"Are you all right Kari?" TK asked with concern as Kari immediately embraced him with a hug.  "How did you get here?"

Kari did not remove her arms from around his body, it seemed almost like she was crying.  "I'm not sure," she replied, the strain to keep from whimpering evident in her voice.  

"Well, it's alright.  We can go home now."  TK said, somewhat unsure how to comfort his friend.  TK glanced to Patamon for reassurance; the other just returned the uncertain look.

Out of the corner of his eye TK noticed the familiar pink mist beginning to form.  Kari too noticed the mist, and TK looked at her face and saw that her eyes seemed to water with something, fear maybe.  She seemed to shiver, and then she clenched her eyes shut and placed her face on his shoulder.  "I can't," she gasped, her breathing becoming rapid and forming and abnormal rhythm.

TK bit his lower lip, Kari's embrace was becoming somewhat awkward, and he was tempted to push her away.  But he was determined to help his friend overcome whatever she feared, and continued to return the grip.  Gatomon was staring up at him, as if to say, 'do something!'  TK moved his lips as compassionately as possible, "Why can't you?"

Kari was silent, indicating to TK that she wasn't going to tell him of her crisis.  "Y-you go," she stuttered, "I-I'll be fine here."

Hoping to cheer her up, TK put a dumb grin on his face and replied as if she were speaking gibberish, "No way, I can't just leave you here.  What could possibly be wrong with going back?"

Wrong move, Kari released him and backed away, her head hanging toward the ground.  TK mentally punched himself, of course something was wrong at home, why else would she be here?

"I'll stay with her," Gatomon suggested, "you and Patamon go ahead and head back.  We need to give an excuse to Kari's parents as it is, they're going to be wondering what happened to her."

Gatomon had a good point, and TK felt like he couldn't stand another minute of being stuck in the dark.  The pink mist was beginning to thin as these thoughts passed through his brain, and he knew that his time to make a choice was limited.  He thought of the rays of the sun warming his face back home, and yearned for them.  And how long was he going to be stuck here at any rate?  If he didn't go now, there might be a chance that he could never get home.  But he couldn't just abandon Kari for such petty reasons.  

"You'd better hurry, if you want to go, TK."  Kari reminded her friend, a tinge of urgency in her voice.

The mist was now fading rapidly, and TK made his choice.  He watched as the mist was absorbed by the dry sand, and wondered if that would be the last time he would ever see it.  He looked back to the others, who had their eyes glued on his act, the sacrifice of escaping from the darkness.  He smiled, "I can't believe the thought of abandoning my friends even crossed my mind," he said somewhat sheepishly.  "But I realized that if I wouldn't be a very good friend if I left.  We're going to get through this together, Kari."  

She smiled weakly; then turned back to Ater, who had watched the whole episode with distinguished interest.  "My name is Kari," she informed, then motioning to each of her friends, "and this is TK.  Those are our Digimon, Gatomon and Patamon." 

**_…When, _****_it comes to_**

Love, One must make Sacrifices, and let the little things 

**_Be, _****_enduring the worst torment is_**

Pleasant, with you by my side… 

"We used to be a well functioning society," Ater explained to the four companions who sat around the hole in the sand that the dragon called home.  Holes made homes for the creatures now.  Ater had provided them with some dried fruit, and the dried flesh of some creature Kari was hesitant to ask about.  The dried fruit helped to sooth the aching in her stomach, and counteract the after affects of the poison a little.  She didn't touch the meat, but Gatomon eagerly gulped down her share without a second thought, with Kari's permission of course.  The creatures had begun circulating the desert island in their normal routine by now, though many kept a wary eye on the strangers, and still refused to trust the one that many called 'The Demon Queen.'  Most avoided Ater's home at all costs.

_Nocturnes_ were what Ater had called himself and his people.  He had explained to the Digidestined that neither they nor the 'Scubamon' were Digimon at all.  They could not 'evolve' to higher levels, nor did they contain any truly special powers.  The 'Scubas' did have the ability to change their shape, but were limited to that.  Nocturnes, on the other hand, had no truly special abilities at all.  The females were blessed with a toxic serum in their fangs, and the males were actually the weaker of the two sexes.  

"What happened to your civilization?" Patamon asked curiously.

"Did you see that village down by the beach?" Ater inquired.  The others nodded.  "That was our city.  It was given to the first Daine of the Nocturnes by the gods of this world at its beginning, or so it is believed.  But around the time of the third Daine, one of the gods overthrew the others and claimed this world as his own.  He is the one who the Scubas want you to marry, Kari.  I'm sure you've heard of the 'Undersea Master,' haven't you?"

"Unfortunately," Kari sighed.

"His true name is Dragomon.  This world has always been dark, but not until he came to power did it become evil." Ater explained as he took a bite of the meat.  "This world had many other creatures inhabiting it long ago; each of them was given their own territory by the gods.  Each society lived in harmony with the others… except the Scubas.  The Scubas were barbarians; they had no community, only clans that hated each other.  Yet they were no threat because their power was so unevenly distributed.  But then Dragomon appeared.  He chose the Scubas to be his servants, but they are more like his slaves.  Once he had them united, they were unstoppable.  One by one, Dragomon destroyed all those who resisted him.  That was most of the civilizations.  He overlooked us for a very long time, but eventually our turn came.  

"Around five years ago the Scubas attacked our village," the dragon began to make motions with his wing as if it would help him explain better, "and drove us into exile.  They would have continued until we were extinct, like they did with the others, but a few 'lucky' breaks happened that helped the survival of our current clan.

"About a year after the sixth Daine and her children were murdered by the Scubas, a new threat entered our world… a boy.  He looked very much like you do," Ater pointed to TK with his clawed wing, "except that he was much more evil.  He set up a black tower that seemed to weaken Dragomon.  That didn't bother us, in fact, we were thankful for it.  It was then that he sent a multitude of black rings and spirals into our world.  These spirals would weaken you if one attached itself to you.

"You are probably wondering, Kari, why I was not afraid of you.  It was because I have seen you before, as well as TK and both of your 'Digimon.'"

"That must have been the first time we came here," Gatomon mentioned.

Ater continued, "I was the only one of my kind to see you.  I was sent to investigate and see if we could return to our home.  That was back when I had both wings," the dragon chuckled.  "I saw the entire event.  Your defeating of the guardian of the black tower was impressive.  And even more impressing was when you refused to be the Scubas queen.  

"I returned home and told my people that the good gods had returned to bring peace back to the world, but no one believed a word I said.  I later witnessed you," he pointed to Kari, "with another and the 'evil' boy defeat that monstrous flower that invaded our world.  It was then that I realized you were not gods, but warriors of some kind.  Though I was surprised to see you with the 'evil' one.

"You must mean Ken by 'evil one,'" TK chuckled, "he's not evil anymore.  Actually, he's on our side."

"I see," Ater nodded, "But after that I was determined to meet you and ask for your help the next time I saw you, but that never came.  Instead, both a blessing and a curse came to our world.   A powerful creature that you call a 'Digimon' entered our world.  He declared war on Dragomon, and since then both he and Dragomon have been at war.  This is good for us because he keeps Dragomon away from us, but I fear he will be just as cruel as The Undersea Master if he wins."

"Daemon," TK growled under his breath.

"That was our fault," Kari apologized her face downcast, "we sealed him in this world to save our own.  I guess we never considered that this place might be inhabited.  But how does Dragomon stand up against Daemon?  Isn't Daemon far more powerful?"

Ater replied grimly, "Dragmon is on of the gods, he is immortal.  The two appear to be equal in strength.  Please don't feel too bad about sending him here.  If you had not sent him here, we Nocturnes might be extinct by now.  We've lived in peaceful exile ever since, but we still wish we could go home.  And now that the royal blood of the Daines is gone forever, no one is fit to lead us.  We are living in a degrading, chaotic state.  What hope do we have?"

Kari looked to TK, "Do you think we could help them?"

"Daemon and Dragomon, I think we would need the others' help."  TK replied strategically.

"But we can't leave to get them, remember?"  TK noticed Kari's sadness creep back to her eyes.

TK nodded, "Then we have to try to defeat them one at a time."

"But all of us together, even with Imperialdramon, couldn't beat Daemon alone.  What if they ganged up on us?" questioned Gatomon.

"We can do it!" cried the Digimon of Hope.  "We can't just give up.  There's always a way to help people, even if you can't see it at first."

TK and Kari glanced to each other, pondering the same question.  "Do you think we can do it?" asked TK.

"I don't know if I have the strength," Kari answered, "but we have to try…"

****

****

**_…They claim I'm a demon,_**

**_Maybe they're right,_**

**_But I'll do it anyways,_**

**_I'll join the fight…_**

Author's Note:  What did ya think?  I hope this chapter was a little more exciting.  I know I haven't gotten much romance going yet, but the best relationships take time to build.  Next chapter will be more romantic, I promise!  But not sappy!  Not yet anyways.  I'm still kinda unsure about my poetry, I hope its getting better.  As always, please review or email me, I appreciate your feedback!  


	3. Castles In The Sky

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out.  My recent obsession with Ruki from Digimon Tamers has made it hard for me to focus on my 02 stuff.  This chapter's just… weird.  It should, however, be more romantic.  At least I hope so heheh.  I have a ton of writing based classes this semester (how can comparative anatomy be essay based? O_o), I start working in a Breast Cancer Research lab this semester (no, I don't get to do personal examinations… yet ^_^), and I just found out I'm already a Sophomore, so I don't know when the next chapter will done, soon I hope! 

**The Nights We Felt Alive**

**By DaisukeFire**

Chapter San: _Castles in the Sky_

**_…The sun is gone,_**

**_Terrible dark defeat,_**

**_Night is king,_**

**_Immortal,_**

**_He searches for his Queen_**

**_To rule at his side,_**

**_Desperation embraces all…_**

****

****

            _Atlantis.  Or so it would seem…  _

A pitch-black liquid enveloped the enormous glass room.  Currents of muck and filth brushed against the windows.  Pale light is emitted from a small, yellow bubble in the center of the room.  The light is thin and stretched and it yearns to escape its tomb.  Spear, swords and axes of rusted metal hang from the glass walls of the room.  Battle armor lies in heaps along the walls.  The cold bodies of countless tiny dragons litter the floors.

Hundreds of voices cry out in worship.  Dim, lidless eyes fill the room.  The ghostly creatures are sprawled on hands and knees, and they continually praise the two seated on the thrones.  One throne is massive, nearly reaching half the height of the room.  In this thrown sits the King, the Master, and the Lord of the sea and soon the entire world of darkness.  His magnificent, bat-like wings stretch the length of the room.  They are the color of blood.  He has no limbs; only purple tentacles weaved together in four massive bundles.  In his right hand he holds a silver triton.  Razor sharp teeth jet from his mouth, which hangs open like a dog's.  His head is an enormous, swelling bulge.  Two ruby malicious eyes protrude from his face.  He is pale, and almost appears to be rotting.  He is a more than a king.  He is a god.

            In the throne at his side rests his queen.  She is no monster or god, but a mere human.  The chocolate curls of her hair hang to her shoulders.  Her body is covered in a scaly dress of black.  Bright jewels and gold ornaments hang from her neck and adorn her forehead.  Her lips are twisted in a thin smile of cruelty and hate.  She was once the bearer of light, but is now a lover of the darkness.  Those who bow in worship beneath them are her subjects, her slaves.  This is her kingdom, for all eternity.  She is the Queen of Darkness.

            On the opposite side of the room two massive doors of forged steel burst open.  Through the doors is light of great intensity.  Standing in the doorway are three silhouettes.  They move forward and the pale light of the room reveals their bodies.  The center of the three is a boy with golden hair and azure eyes blazing like fire.  To his right is a battle angel of hope wearing heavy armor.  To his left is a beautiful angel of light.  All three have their eyes bent on the Queen, whose heart begins to thump in furious blasts.  The King is motionless, seeming to laugh and mock the three.  The ghostly creatures turn to face their enemies.  

            A loud echo shakes the room as the King declares his order: "Kill them."  

The boy's lips form a smirk of determination and power.  Without a word, the two angels spring forth into the heart of battle.  The angel of hope strikes down his foes with a magenta energy sword.  The angel of light uses her bow of light to pick off her enemies from a distance.  A tidal wave of broken data flows through the room as the ghostly creatures are quickly and easily destroyed.  

The Queen's face of ice melted and she became overcome with urgency.  She tried to say something to stop the fighting, but found she could not move her lips.  It was as if they had been glued together.

She tried to gasp as the Dark Lord rose from her side and laughed.  The laugh shook the room and knocked the boy to the ground.  Then the King pulled his triton to his side.  With incredible force he swung it into the battle.  The two angels as well as many of the ghostly creatures exploded into nothingness as they were hit by the triton's single blow.  

The Queen felt a searing pain in her chest as the deaths of the two angels overcame her, and she dropped to her knees.  The ghostly creatures that had not been slain fled from the battle, leaving only the boy, who rose labouredly to his feet.  He looked at the Queen who stared back in disbelief.  The passion of the boy's anger and loss flowed from his eyes and the salty tears hit the ground, echoing.  

            The King stood over him and raised his triton above the boy, spiked tips pointing down.  The Queen tried to run to the boy, but she found her left leg chained to the thrown with a heavy iron chain.  She tried to cry out to the boy to run, to just abandon her.  He looked at her defiantly and mouthed, "I will not leave you."  Then the Dark King brought his triton down on the boy, and the Queen clenched her eyes shut as hard as she could.  Her lips became unglued and her scream echoed throughout the room, shattering all the glass and the sea of black viscosity poured in and engulfed both her and the King.

            Darkness…  

            Kari's eyes burst open and she shot up into a sitting position.  Her hair was soaked with sweat and the night was dead silent.  She looked at the settings around her, forcing herself to believe what she had just experienced was only a dream.  Gatomon was lying asleep at her side.  TK and Patamon were a few feet away, both seemingly asleep.  The mat of leaves on which she sat had been thrown apart by her body's restlessness during the nightmare.  She looked up into the black sky, hoping to find some stars for comfort.  There were none.  Kari had never felt so alone.

            She lied back down and closed her eyes, hoping that she would fall asleep again.  But the memory of the terror she felt during the dream was still to fresh in her mind, and she couldn't stop thinking about what that it meant.  She got up and looked down at Gatomon.  She didn't want to wake up the others, who were probably exhausted, so she began to walk toward the direction she heard the river coming from.  

            When she reached the river, she sat down in the soft sand and watched the water flow.  She wondered how long it would be before sunrise, and then remembered that there was no such thing as sunrise in this world.  

            There were some small pebbles lying in the sand around her, so she began to toss them in the water.  She tried skipping them, but none of the stones was flat enough to have any real success.  Keeping herself concentrated on throwing the pebbles helped to make the fear and despair she had felt during the dream dwindle into nothing but a dark memory.  But as that disappeared, the thoughts of her life at home began to swim back.  She scolded herself for being so weak that she had brought TK into all of this.  The two of them could be at home right now watching a movie or just talking.  Because of her, though, they were now going to have to fight the Undersea Master, and probably Daemon too.  Neither Patamon nor Gatomon could Digivolve to their Mega forms, whatever those were, and even when the Digidestined had fought Daemon with Imperialdramon, they had only been able to seal him here.  They had not even come close to destroying him.  How could she and TK do it without the others?

            "You couldn't sleep?" said TK's soft voice as the boy sat down in the sand next to her.  

            She looked at him and smiled weakly, "No, I had a nightmare."

            "I couldn't sleep either," he smiled back.  "Besides, it's been a long time since we've seen each other.  We have a lot of catching up to do.  What was your nightmare about?"

            "I don't really want to talk about it, it was just too scary."

            TK took one of the pebbles and tossed it into the water.  "Well you're awake now and you're safe for the moment.  I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but how did you get here in the first place?"

            Kari looked at him with a wry smile, "I don't really like living in Nagoya.  I miss everyone."

            "You're lonely and that's it?"

            "Well there's some other little stuff that I don't really want to talk about, but that's the main reason."

            TK's gentle smile turned into a frown, "Kari, you can't keep all your problems bottled up inside you.  How can I or anyone else help you when you won't tell us what the problem is?"

            "I don't need help," Kari replied angrily.

            "Obviously you do, or else you wouldn't be here."

            "Why don't you just keep out of my problems?" Kari shouted.

            "Fine, Kari," TK shook his head.  "If you don't want to talk about it then I'm not going to try and make you.  Patamon and I could have gone back, but we stayed because we thought you needed our help.  But here I am offering it to you and now you say you don't want it."

            Kari's eyes shimmered on the verge of tears.  "I'm sorry TK.  I'm glad you're here with me.  It's just that my life seems to have gotten so out of control lately.  I don't know what to do anymore."  She moved to TK and wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his shoulder and letting the tears she had held back flow onto his shirt.

            TK patted her back, "I didn't mean to yell at you Kari.  I just want to help is all."

            Kari pulled away and rubbed her hands in her eyes, "Why can't things be the way they used to?  My life never seems to go the way I want it to."

            "Well Kari, we are Digidestined, and I'm not sure how big a role destiny plays in our lives.  Maybe you were just destined to move away, maybe we were destined to be stuck here in order to help the Nocturnes.  I don't know, I don't think that destiny rules us, but I do know that just because you move away, doesn't mean that I would ever stop being your friend, and it's the same with the others.  We all miss you, and wish you were still close to us."

            Kari sniffled, "Thanks TK."

            "Now what else was bothering you?"

            Kari hesitated, "I've had a lot of trouble making friends at my new school.  In fact I haven't even make one.  I just don't fit in with everyone else; I'm too different.  And just when I thought that was going to change, the person I thought liked me turned out just to be using me."

            "What?  Why would anyone want to use you?"

            "I don't really want to get into details, but just when I thought things were going to change, they went back to just as bad before."

            "Well whoever tried to use you made a huge mistake.  Kari, you are one of the most wonderful and caring people I have ever met.  You always put your friends before yourself, and you're always there for them.  And I'm here for you now."

            Kari smiled, "Thank you TK, that makes me feel a lot better.  But I still don't know whether I can face life again on Monday."

            "Don't worry about Monday.  For now lets just concentrate one helping the Nocturnes.  It's going to be tough, but together we can beat both Dragomon and Daemon."

            Kari's reply was soft, "Yeah."

**_…There are some things in life,_**

**_In which you have no say,_**

**_Rather than mope in the sorrows of your life,_**

**_Look at the good the grows,_**

**_And if the garden is barren,_**

**_Water it and wait…_**

            "So, do you really think this is going to work?" TK asked Ater while the group lay hidden among some trees scanning the beach and ocean.

            "It should," the one winged Nocturne replied.

            "So Dragomon's city rises from the sea and floats around in the air for a day or two?"  Patamon questioned, doubt braded in his voice.

            "Yeah, no one really knows why though.  Every few days all of the Scuba's are called back to the city and then it rises out of the sea and stays in the air for a couple of days.  The time when it is in the sky is about the only time that we can feel safe down here.

It rose just a few days ago, so sometime today we should see it come out of the water.  Then you can fly up there on your Digimon."

"Then we start phase two?" asked Gatomon.

"Right," TK interrupted.  "You and Patamon will pretend to be Kari's slaves.  And I will pretend to be her body guard."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  Kari asked.  "The last time we were here they didn't seem to like you very much.  What if they don't let you in the castle?"

TK replied, "Well if they think that you are going to be their queen, then they'll probably expect you to have a few slaves of your own.  They don't really seem to know that much about us, so that gives us an advantage."

"So I guess all we can do right now is wait," Gatomon said, seeming a little worried.

"Yeah," Ater replied.

"I don't know whether we should go through with this plan," Kari said quietly.  "It seems like we're relying too much on luck.  What if the Scubas don't believe that you are really my servants?  I don't want any of you to get hurt."  

            TK placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Don't worry, Kari, we'll all be fine."

            "I hope so…" Kari whispered, the shadows of her dream still haunting her.  The dream had to be some kind of vision.  Was it telling her not to let TK, Patamon or Gatomon go with her?  Kari looked around at her friends as she pondered this.  The two Digimon were lying on the ground staring at the sky, and TK and Ater were watching the ocean to make sure they didn't miss the rising of the underwater city.

            The memory of helplessly watching them die in the dream sent a chill through her body.  It felt so real, and it left her with so many questions.  Why had she been at the Undersea Master's side in the first place, and why had she felt happy?  Until her friends had come to save her that is.  

            Kari felt she had to be alone for a while.  She needed time to think.  She turned to TK and put on an embarrassed face, "Uh TK…"

            TK turned and looked at her, "Yes Kari?"

            "Well, I kinda have to go to the bathroom, so I'm going to leave for a little bit."

            TK paused for a moment, "Ok, just don't go too far, incase the city rises.  If something's wrong, just yell for us and we'll come running."

            "Ok.  I'll be right back."  She smiled at TK, who returned the smile happily.  

            She turned from the group and began walking back into the forest.  Kari felt a little bad about having lied to the others, but it was a white lie, it wouldn't hurt anyone.  She just wanted a little time to think.  

            While she walked, a question popped into her head.  TK had been persistent in asking her why she was stuck here.  The truth was, she didn't really know.  The shock of being used and all the problems in Nagoya were becoming faded scares here.  But there was something deeper that was causing her soul so much trouble.  She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

            She began to compare her troubles in Nagoya to the troubles she had previously faced in her life.  Why was it that she had never been very good at making friends?  When she was younger, she had Tai, and truthfully he was all she needed.  But when she got a little older and started spending less time with Tai, she hadn't been able to find any people who understood her.  She had felt the same hurt then as she did now.  Then she went to the Digital World, and became good friends with all the Digidestined.  It seemed like all her problems with making friends would be over forever.  She had never really desired any other friends than the Digidestined, and the only good friend she had made that wasn't a Digidestined was Davis, and even he became a Digidestined later on.  What were all of these connections?  Once she had lost all of these friends, and Tai had gone to college, she was left with nothing but the shattered remains of a once enjoyable life.  What was she missing?  

            Just as the answer was about to strike her, she realized that she hadn't been paying attention to her wondering.  She looked at her surroundings, trying to find a familiar landmark.  None.  

            "TK," she called out, hoping to gain a bearing on what direction he might be in.  There was no answer.  She had been so deep in thought that she had lost track of time.  How long had she been away from the group?  It didn't seem like much more than five minutes, but she wasn't sure.  

            She tried to remember which direction she had come from, but all the paths under the trees looked the same.  She looked at the ground, hoping she would be able to see any of her footprints that could lead her back to the others.  Unfortunately, the ground had too much growing in it, and there were no traces of her footprints.  

            Kari growled in annoyance.  She had gotten herself lost already.  _Wait!_  Kari smacked her head.  _Of course!_  Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?  Gatomon and the others were near the beach, which was near the Dark Ocean.  All she had to do was follow the sound of the crashing waves to get back to the others.

            Pricking her ears, she heard the soft moan of waves torturing the beach, and then she began to walk in that direction.  With every step she took the sound of the waves grew louder.  She cried out to the others, but there was still no answer.  They might not have been paying attention.  Maybe she had been gone for less time than she thought.  

            The density of the trees began to thin and she ran out onto the beach, almost tripping in the sand.  Then she turned around and scanned the tree line for her friends.  They were nowhere in site.  She was about to panic, but realized that if she just kept along the beach, heading in the direction she was sure the other were in, she was bound to stumble across them eventually.  There was nothing to worry about.

            While Kari walked, the tree line began to rise onto a hill of eroded earth.  She looked further down the beach.  The outlines of a city crept into her vision.  That must have been the Nocturne's home.  Then she remembered.  She had been here before, in this same very area.  Looking at the tree line, she saw a cave in the eroded earth.  That must have been the cave where she had met the Scubas for the first time.

            Kari was hesitant to go in it again, the last experience hadn't exactly been an enjoyable one.  But her mind contradicted her with the thought that all the Scubas would be gathering to the underwater city, and the chances of there being some in there regardless were very unlikely.  

            The cave was dark, just like the first time.  Yet this time there were no creepy voices asking her for help.  She went slowly because she couldn't see where her feet were stepping, and the last thing she needed was a twisted ankle on a rock.  The presence of the cave brought back unpleasant and fearful memories.

            Something crunched under her right foot, and she bent down to inspect it.  It felt glassy and she picked it cautiously up to examine it in the light.  It was a piece of a black spiral, the ones that Ken had put on the Scumamon a few years ago.  She tossed it to the ground and it shattered.  She was looking deeper into the cave when a voice made her yelp in surprise.  

            "I never got a chance to thank your saving my servants from the Digimon Emperor the last time you were here," it said.  The voice was smooth and pleasant on her ears.  It also intrigued her, because it echoed.  Not because they were in a cave, it seemed, but because that was the nature of the voice.  The voice seemed almost unworldly.

            Kari could feel her hairs stand on end, and a cold chill sweep over her body.  She let out a gulp, and turned around.  She had expected to see some hideous looking Digimon, but her jaw dropped at what she saw.  

            Standing at the entrance of the cave was a young man with long blonde hair swaying in the breeze.  His bright blue eyes seemed to glow through the darkness and they put Kari strangely at ease. He was wearing blue robe with a white tassel at the waist.  From his back sprouted two white, feathery wings.  He smiled.

            "Y-you're the Undersea Master…" Kari choked.  She had imagined him being hideous and cruel, but this creature looked benevolent and actually… beautiful.

            "Please, call me Dragomon."

            Dragomon took a few slow steps toward Kari, who stepped back and said, "I don't want to be your queen."

            "Please, Child of Light, do not be afraid, I will not hurt you."  He bent down and picked up a dark spiral.  "At times my servants can be a little frightening, and I'm sorry they made my request seem like a demand."

            "They said they wanted me to be their queen, so they could overthrow you."

            Dragomon laughed pleasantly, "Some of those you freed were rebels.  The rest of my servants are loyal.  It is actually I who wish for you to be my queen."

            "I see," said Kari suspiciously.

            "But, Child of Light, the offer still stands.  I have been searching for a long time for a queen fit to rule by my side.  You are the one I have chosen, will you rule by my side?"

            "No," said Kari firmly.

            "I see you are afraid of me, and that you think my soul is dark.  Tell me, what is your name?"

            "I'm not going to tell you that."

            "Well my dear, I'm sure that you've heard many rumors about me that make you dislike and even hate me.  Let me assure you though, I am not as cruel and heartless as those rumors portray me.  I care deeply about my people as well for the other peoples of this world."

            "What about the Nocturnes?  One of them told me that you have exterminated all the other creatures that defied you.  That doesn't seem very caring to me."

            Dragomon hung his head, "I admit, I have exterminated a few groups of creature, yet I did so unwillingly.  What am I to do when they attack my people?  I would rather eliminate a threat than have it looming in the shadows to strike me when I least expect."

            "You did it to… protect your people?"

            "Yes."

            Kari looked at the angelic looking man with a little doubt.  Ater had made her believe that Dragomon was a terrible monster, but now that she'd actually met him, he seemed kind and compassionate.  Yet she wasn't about to believe his story just yet, she was always cautious.  "Why would the Nocturne's lie to us?"

            "The Nocturnes and my servants have been quarrelling for a very long time, long before I adopted my servants.  The Nocturnes would do anything to get at them."

            Kari shrugged.  That did make sense; the Scubas and the Nocturnes did seem to hate each other for more reasons than the Scubas serving Dragomon.  Maybe the Nocturnes were jealous?  "How do I know that I can trust you?  How do I know that everything you've told me isn't just one big lie?" 

            Dragomon was now standing just a few feet away from her, "You don't.  Tell me, Child of Light, do you have a name that you would rather be called?"

            "My name is… Kari."

            "What a beautiful name.  Kari, do you know why you have become stranded here in this realm?"

            Kari hesitated, _how did he know that I was stuck here?_  "I-I'm not sure."

            "I know why, Kari.  Do you want me to tell you?"

            "How could you possibly know something about me that I don't?"

            "I am not what you call a 'Digimon' Kari, I am much more.  I know things about you that you think are secret.  But this I can tell just by looking into your eyes.  You are here because in your home world you've lost a sense of belonging.  You feel incomplete, like you are not a part of something."

            Kari gasped.  What Dragomon was saying was the answer.  She wasn't a part of a group anymore.  True, she was still a Digidestined, but what good is a Digidestined without the rest of the team?  She lacked being a part of something.  Kari remained silent.

            "Am I right, Kari?"

            "Yes…" Kari said as she looked into Dragomon's eyes.  As she looked into his eyes, she felt an overwhelming feeling of trust pump into her body.  His eyes were so gorgeous and comforting.  It was almost as if there was some sort of magic in them that drew her to him.  Dragomon must have been misunderstood, not evil.

            Dragomon continued to stare into her eyes and he placed his hands on her shoulders.  "I too can relate to your sense of incompleteness.  I have been searching for eons for a queen, one to share eternity with.  Kari, come with me and be my queen.  You will become one of us.  You will belong.  Together, we shall rule this world in peace forever."

            Kari shook her head for an instant; braking the stare.  "I can't."

            Dragomon grasped her shoulders tighter and pulled her gaze back to his.   "At least, Kari, please come and visit my city.  If you do not like what you see, then you may leave.  It will break my heart, but I could never force you to be with me.  Will you come?"

            Kari nodded her head, "Yes.  Yes, I will go with you."

            "Good," Dragomon's smile curled maliciously, but Kari didn't see it, her eyes were locked with his as if in a trance.

            The angelic creature lifted the girl in his arms and walked out of the cave.  As they left the cave Kari looked at her surroundings.  She blinked a few times and decided that it wasn't her imagination.  Everything had changed.  Rather than the bleak, colorless world she had observed before, everything now was bursting with color.  The youthful green of the trees, the calm cobalt ocean misting as it crashed against shore, and the sky, it was more beautiful and clear than she had ever realized it could be.  

            "Everything looks so different.  Why is there so much color?" Kari mumbled.

            "Your eyes have been opened.  This world is only bleak to those whose eyes have not been opened."  Dragomon turned her and pointed into the sky at a large, floating castle in the distance. " That is where I live, and if you become my queen, it too will become your home."  The castle was too far away for Kari to make out details, but she imagined that it was as white, beautiful and as stunning as the castles she had read about in fairy tales.  

            Kari let out a cry of surprise as Dragomon lifted into the air with his wings.  A trail of angel feathers floated behind as he beat his wings.  Kari sighed happily.  It was as if she had stumbled into some romantic fantasy, and Dragomon, her knight and maybe king soon, was what had been missing all her life.  All thoughts of her friends on the ground disappeared as if they were nothing more than bright flowers in some bleak nightmare she never wanted to think of again…

**_…Are you searching for a knight,_**

**_To sweep you off your feet,_**

**_Leap into the air and take flight?_**

**_Sometimes a knight is too good to be true,_**

**_So you may have to settle for a peasant,_**

**_With the heart of a knight, loving you…_**

            "Kari!" TK yelled as hard as he could.  He had been searching the woods for her for nearly an hour.  A mass of guilt weighed his heart nearly too the ground.  How could he have been so stupid by letting her go off on her own?  Daemon or Dragomon had probably gotten to her.  

            He had been so intent on watching for the rising city that he didn't even realize she hadn't returned until the city itself rose and he turned to tell her, finding her missing.  He sighed and called out for her again, and as he expected there was no answer.  He turned and began heading back to the spot they had been waiting in.  Ater had remained there, so TK hoped that Kari might have returned and found him.

            While he weaved his way through the trees, his thoughts returned to seeing the city rise from the sea.  It had looked more ugly than he had expected.  Though he had been too far away to see every detail, just seeing it in the distance had sickened him.  It was black and dripping with slime, and he could smell it from where he watched.  It smelled like something rotting.  He thought of how it was comparable to someone sticking his or her hand in sewer muck and bringing a handful of it out of the water.  The very thought that they were going to have to infiltrate that place made his stomach churn.  

            When he reached the edge of the forest, he saw Ater staring toward the floating city with his mouth open.  TK was about to ask him what was wrong, but instead he looked into the sky to see for himself.  His jaw dropped as well.  It was some kind of enormous and deformed squid flying through the air with dragon's wings.  But that was not what had made his heart stop.  In some of the many tentacles of the creature was Kari.  TK couldn't tell if she was screaming for help or unconscious, but he was sure that she was being carried against her will.  

            Shaking the disbelief from his head, he jumped over a fallen tree and ran out onto the beach.  "Kari!" he cried.  But the creature that had captured Kari was too far away for his voice to reach, and all he could do was helplessly watch as the creature fly into the city.

            He turned back and faced Ater, "What was that creature?"

            Ater was shivering violently, "That was Him.  That was Dragomon.  He rarely leaves his city, but I've seen him once before."

            TK was becoming hysterical, "We have to do something!  Who knows what they're going to do to her up there.  Patamon!"

            "What's all the yelling about?" Patamon asked as he burst out of the forest.  "What's the matter?"

            TK ran up to his partner, "Hurry, go get Gatomon.  Tell her that Dragomon has Kari and we have to hurry."

            Patamon's eyes bent with determination, "Right!"  He flew back into the forest in search of Gatomon.

            Ater ducked as a spray of sand enveloped his body.  TK was angrily kicking the dirt and yelling, "This is all my fault.  How could I have been so stupid?"  Ater rushed to his friend and began hopping, trying to get TK's attention.

            "This isn't your fault, TK.  We can't dwell on what we could have done to keep her from getting captured.  All we can do is go after her, and try to bring her back."

            Tears began to stream from TK's eyes and he stopped thrashing, "You're right.  But I won't be able to live with myself if they hurt her."

            "I don't think you need to worry about that.  Dragomon wants her for his queen for some reason.  I doubt he would go to all the trouble of capturing her and then hurting her."

            "Let's go!  We have to save Kari!" Gatomon yelled as she ran onto the beach, Patamon flying close behind her.

            "Right!" TK wiped his eyes and pulled the Digivice from his side.  He raised it and yelled, "Digiarmor Energize!"  Patamon glowed and quickly turned into Pegasusmon.  TK jumped onto his partner's back.  Gatomon leapt on behind him.  TK looked down at Ater, "We'll be back soon."

            "I hope we will," Ater said as he jumped into TK's arms.  "I'm coming with you."

            TK was about to shake his head and tell the Nocturne that it was too dangerous for him, the gleam in the little dragon's eyes told him that Ater knew the dangers, but also that he was determined to save the girl who had saved his people so many times.  TK nodded, and was about to tell Pegasusmon to go, but a voice on the beach interrupted him.

            "Do you really think you can defeat Dragomon alone?"  The voice was cold and familiar.  Memories of it sent a chill down TK's spine, and he looked to his side, his vision confirming what his ears had heard.  Standing in the sand was a figure in a red cloak, with bat-like wings protruding from his back and large horns protruding from his head.  Menacing eyes stared from the blackness of his hood.

            With all of his pent up frustration, TK felt like he could have knocked this Digimon out solid with just one punch.  But that was how he felt, and not what would happen.  "Daemon, I really don't have time to fight you at the moment," TK growled.

            "You Digidestined trapped me here, and don't think I've forgiven you.  But right now we have a common enemy, Dragomon.  Together we can defeat him."

            "Why would I want to help you defeat Dragomon?  You're just as bad as he is?" TK laughed.

            "If you help me, I may spare your lives for the time being, and let you go back to your home.  Or, if you like, I can just kill all of you right here right now."

            TK wanted to spit in the viral Digimon's face, but Daemon was right.  Alone he couldn't beat Dragomon, and Daemon could easily defeat all of them right now.  He shook his head; it was a lose-lose situation.  Die now, or die later.  He chose later.  "Fine, Daemon, but I'm not going to take my eyes off you for even a second." 

            "Even if I were to make a move, what could you possibly do about it?" the Digimon laughed.  TK glared at him, and then asked Patamon to head to the city of Dragomon.

**_…I'm facing many dangers to save you,_**

**_But it's nothing,_**

**_That any true friend wouldn't do…_**

            Dragomon approached the city and landed gracefully.  He looked down at Kari, who was asleep in his arms.  One of the Scubas approached Dragomon and bowed.  Dragomon's pleasant smile faded into a dark frown.  "General, lower the city and begin mobilizing the armies, we move tonight.  If any of her friends follow, kill them."

            "Yes master," the Scuba replied and then shouted some orders to other Scubas, who began rushing in all directions to fulfill the orders of their master.

            Dragomon passed through a gate in a large glass dome that surrounded the city.  The vibration of his strides caused Kari to blink and yawn.  She looked up at the Undersea Master happily.  He looked down at her gently and said, "We are here, my Queen."

            Kari raised her head and looked at the city that no human had ever entered.  She was surprised at how beautiful her surroundings were.  Tall white buildings and fountains with clear water decorated the landscape.  She was surprised to see ordinary people scurrying to and fro.  Most were dressed in cloaks.  Others were dressed more elegantly, wearing robes similar to Dragomon's. Many of them bowed as Dragomon approached, and they praised Kari as their queen.  Looking into Dragomon's deep blue eyes, she asked, "Where are the Scubas?"

            He smiled, "These people that you see around us are what you call 'Scubas'.  They only have the gray, ghostly form that you recognize them in when your eyes have not been opened."

            "Oh.  They seem busy, what's going on?"

            "They are overjoyed to have a queen now, Kari.  They are preparing a massive celebration in your honor."

            Kari blushed and smiled, "No one's ever done that for me… I don't know what to say."

            "You need say nothing, my Queen."

            "Please don't call me your queen, I haven't decided if I will be your queen yet."

            Dragomon smiled, "I am sorry, I am only hoping that you will chose to be my queen.  My people and I have been waiting for you to come for a very long time.  We need you, Kari."

            Kari blushed again.  These people actually needed her.  This was all like some sort of romantic fantasy, and part of her soul screamed at her for trusting Dragomon.  But how could someone so beautiful as him, and a place so magnificent as this, be evil?  How did she know that the Nocturnes weren't really the bad ones?  After all, they had attacked her, and they had wanted to kill her or hold her hostage.  What if they were just trying to use her as some pawn to overthrow Dragomon for their own benefit?  

            She looked up at the pleasant face of the Undersea Master.  She had heard the myths of great undersea kings, and the man carrying her was exactly how she had always imagined them being, except with fins rather than wings.  She snuggled closer to Dragomon's body and sighed, feeling tired but content.  She had made the right choice; Dragomon was a hero, not a villain.  She had almost made her mind.  Hardly anything could stop her from becoming Dragomon's Queen.  She chuckled; all those girls at her school could only dream of something like this, and it was actually happening to her.  

            Dragomon entered a very large tower of what looked like the central part of the castle.  Kari gawked as they entered a large foyer.  Red carpet and trimmings decorated the room.  Gorgeous paintings littered the walls and hundreds of candles gave the room a pleasant glow.  Dragomon continued up a massive flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever.  Kari struggled a little.  She didn't want to make Dragomon carry her up all of these stairs; he would be exhausted when they got to the top.  But he looked at her with a smile that told her not to even think about it. "I am not a Digimon or even a human, Kari.  I am a god.  My strength and endurance go beyond anything you can imagine." 

            "That's what the Nocturne's said…"

            After he had reached the top of the stairs, Dragomon continued down a long corridor.  He finally stopped at a large door that was made of finely carved wood.  Pushing the massive doors open he entered the room and set her down on a soft bed.  He took a few steps back and clapped his hands.  Five females, Kari didn't think that 'Scuba' described these creatures at all anymore, entered the room from a side door and bowed before Dragomon.  

            "Kari, these will be your quarters while you are here with us.  I hope that they are suitable for you."

            Kari looked around the fully furnished room and tried to hold back her amazement, "Yes, these will be fine."

            Dragomon smiled, "Good.  I want you to have the very best because that is what you deserve.  These will be your personal servants.  They will bath you and help get you ready for tonight's celebration.  If you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask.  There is nothing too great that I cannot offer it to you."

            "Thank you."

            "Now I have some other business that I must attend to.  I will see you again at tonight's celebration."

            "Right," Kari smiled.  

Dragomon bowed and strode out of the room, closing the massive doors behind him.  Kari looked over at the servants who were bowing before her.  A feeling of awkwardness overcame her.  No one should be bowing to her; she wasn't that special.  She cleared her throat and said, "Uh, you may stop bowing now."

The servants rose, and Kari noticed that tears streamed down one of the servant's cheeks.  Kari jumped up from the bed and rushed to the servant.  She was just a teenage girl, not much younger than Kari, with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a brown dress.  Kari felt concerned.  If this girl didn't want to be her servant, there was no way she was going to force her.

Kari took the girl's hand asked soothingly, "What's your name?"

Sniffling, the girl answered, "My name is Adella, my Queen."

Kari smiled gently, "You don't need to call me that.  What's wrong Adella?"

"It is nothing, my Queen."

"Please tell me, I promise I won't get mad at you."

"Well, my Queen, it is just that I am so happy that you've come.  I have always dreamed of the day you would come to us.  Now so many things will change.  Our Kingdom will become the greatest that any world has ever seen."

"Why is it that I mean so much to you?  How will my choosing to be your queen make this Kingdom so great?"

"The King has been depressed for a very long time.  We have yearned that you would come soon, because you will complete him.  With you at his side, the evils of all worlds will not be able stand up against him.  It is the King's dream to bring peace to all worlds.  He has done wondrous things with this world.  Only a few groups of evil things are all that are left here.  But with your help, he will be able to extend his reign of peace to all worlds in existence."

Kari nodded, slightly confused for a moment.  How was she the key to Dragomon extending peace to many different worlds?  Then she remembered her D3.  With that she could access a few different worlds, but that only worked with her and Gatomon.  Maybe Dragomon was not at his full strength without her.  Maybe she was the key to exposing the full strength of his powers.  She really was needed, for something good.  If this was all true, which Kari was sure it was, then this proved that Dragomon wasn't evil.  If he really had been evil, why would he bother wasting his time with her?  She had nothing that would be of great importance to him.  

Kari pulled the servant girl toward her, and hugged her.  "Thank you, Adella.  You have really cleared things up for me."

Adella wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled, "Shall we get you ready for the celebration, my Queen?"

Kari laughed, "I have no idea what to where."

Adella took her arm and led her across the room.  "We shall take care of that, my Queen."

"Thank you."

**_…All of us like to fantasize and dream,_**

**_Of escaping our troubles,_**

**_But at times doing so makes us miss out,_**

**_On the important things in life,_**

**_The things that are real,_**

**_The people that are real,_**

**_The emotions that we feel,_**

**_Those are the things that make the spirit fly,_**

**_Not Castles in the Sky…_**

TK squinted his eyes to protect them from the harsh wind.  He looked to his side, checking to make sure that Daemon hadn't abandoned them.  His lips moved into a frown.  He hated working with an enemy, but it was his only choice if he wanted get Kari back.  

His heart hurt for a moment as he thought of what terrible things that hideous creature might be doing to her at this very moment.  The pang in his heart turned to nausea in his stomach.  She was probably being tortured or she might have been turned into a slave… if she was still alive that was.  

He chuckled a little ironically as his thoughts switched back to how this weekend was supposed to have gone.  He had hoped to spend a few good days just hanging out with Kari and catching up, reminiscing about the good old days, and maybe even take a tour of her new city.  But now here he was, chasing after her for the second time that weekend.  How long had they been gone anyhow?  He hadn't been sleeping at his regular schedule, and there was nothing to separate day from night here, so for all he knew they had been gone the entire weekend so far.  How was he going to explain all of this to his parents, and Kari's if he couldn't bring her back?  He shuddered at the thought.

TK looked up into the bleak sky, purposely looking in a direction away from the hideous castle in the sky.  There were no stars, only darkness.  He had always believed that night was just as beautiful as day, but this adventure was making him loath the fact that his own world split its days between light and darkness.  

He decided that he should look back toward Dragomon's city to see how close they were when he heard Pegasusmon, Gatamon and Ater yelp in surprise.  Feeling Pegasusmon tilt to the side, TK grabbed on to his partner as hard as he could.  He felt a hot blast smack his face as something enormous passed by him.  When Pegasusmon regained his normal, upright position, TK looked back to see a black ball crash into the ocean below. 

"What the heck was that?!" TK cried.

"Look," Gatomon said pointing to the floating city.

TK looked and his jaw dropped as he saw more black balls of energy shooting from the city and heading in their direction.  Pegasusmon easily dodged most of them, but TK noticed that Daemon didn't even try to dodge them.  He smashed his hands into each one that came close to him, blasting them apart.  When the barrage of energy balls subsided, Daemon looked over to TK and chuckled cockily.

TK was about to shout at Daemon that he shouldn't underestimate Dragomon's power, but instead he saw a battalion of Scubas emerge from the city and fly towards them.  He growled.  It must be convenient to be able to change your shape so you can fly.  He would have to ask Izzy how they could shape-shift.    

"If only Kari was here," Gatomon hissed, "then I could digivolve and take care of these guys!"

"Well we're going to get her, so you might get your wish soon.  For now we just have to rely on Pegasusmon!"

"That's right!" Pegasusmon laughed.  "Eqqus beam!"  The horse Digimon fired a beam of light at one of the approaching Scubas.  The beam hit it, and sent it spiraling into the water below.  

"All right!" TK cried.  But the victory was short lived as the next beam of light missed its target and the Scuba came crashing toward them at full speed.  TK clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the impact.  But instead he heard a blast and the Scuba cry.  He opened his eyes to see the Scuba, covered in fire, crash into the ocean.  He looked over at Daemon who returned the gaze with icy eyes.  "Thanks," TK yelled unhappily.

            "I wonder if you're going to even be any help to me against Dragomon," Daemon growled.  

            "Who knows," TK replied, "Maybe Kari and I will be strong enough to beat both of you.  What do you think about that?"

            "You're hurting your chances of me letting you go when I defeat Dragomon.  I wouldn't keep pushing it Digidestined."

            TK didn't have time to reply because more of the Scubas had reached them, and Pegasusmon was having a difficult time knocking them out of the air.  Daemon had to help them often, sending a fireball into a Scuba that had dodged Pegasusmon's attacks.  During the battle, which seemed to be lasting for hours, TK realized that the city was lowering toward the ocean.  

            He yelled to Daemon, "The city's lowering back into the ocean, we have to hurry!"

            Daemon nodded and stopped fighting for a moment.  He stood hovering in the air, gathering his strength.  Then he put his hands together and yelled, "Evil Inferno!"  Multiple streams of fire began shooting from his hands.  Each of the streams seemed to have a homing device, following each of the Scubas and lighting them on fire.  When the streams of fire had cleared from the sky, the path to the city was empty.  TK felt his stomach drop to his feet, Dragomon seemed more powerful than ever.

            The group made their way to the city as fast as they could.  The bottom of the city was already touching the dark waters.  No more Scuba's attacked from the air, but TK was certain that there would be some guarding entrance to the city.  

            He was wrong.  When they landed at the edge of the putrid city, there were no Scubas waiting for them.  But there was, however, a large glass-like dome surrounding the city that they would need to penetrate somehow.  If seeing the city from a distance had grossed out TK, he was now on the verge of hurling.  The towers of the city were greasy gray and covered in some sort of black slime.  There were no plants present at all, not even seaweed.  TK was almost rendered unconscious from the stench of the city.  He couldn't imagine what caused it to smell so wretched.  

            TK put his hands onto the greasy dome and pushed to get a feel of its strength.  It certainly felt like glass to him, but it seemed a lot stronger.  He turned to Pegasusmon, "Try and see if you can break it."

            Pegasusmon lifted into the air and shouted, "Star Shower!" as stars shot from his wings and pounded against the dome.  TK observed where Pegasusmon had hit.  "Not even a scratch," he sighed.

            "Fools," Daemon hissed.  "I'll do it."  The mega Digimon disappeared into a shadow on the ground and reappeared on the opposite side of the dome.  Then he pulled back his hands and hit the dome with a blast of fire.  The glass cracked and shattered forming a large hole where Daemon had hit.  TK shrugged.  Daemon was turning out to be a lot more help than he had expected.  But how long would it last?

            The group entered the city through the hole, and as they were walking away from the dome they heard the sound of waves crashing into the dome.  TK looked back, expecting to see water flowing in through the hole, but there was no hole.  Somehow the dome had repaired itself in just a matter of seconds.  TK was surprised, but glad.  Who knows what they would have done if the city had been flooding as well as sinking?  

            TK approached Daemon's side.  "Being such a powerful Mega Digimon, you wouldn't happen to know where they might be keeping Kari, would you?"

            "She's probably dead, boy."

            TK frowned, "I refuse to believe that.  Until I actually see her body, I'll keep hoping and believing that she's alright."

            "In any case, I'm not looking for your little friend.  I'm going to put Dragomon in his place.  You can go off on your own and hope you don't run into too many of Dragomon's slaves, or you can come with me and hope that Kari is with Dragomon."

            Gatomon jumped onto TK's shoulder, "Let's ditch this guy and go find Kari.  If we go with him, he or Dragomon will just destroy us easily.  But if we can find Kari, at least we can have a chance of defeating them."

            TK nodded and turned to Pegasusmon and Ater, "What do you think?"

            "I think Gatomon's right, finding Kari is the most important thing right now," Pegasusmon answered, Ater nodded in agreement.  "Let me Digivolve to Angemon, and then we'll be ready for any of those Scubas."

            "Well," TK said, "I knew you guys would back me up.  Not like I want to keep him company anymore."

            Daemon turned back to them, "We had a deal."

            "Yeah," TK frowned.  "Listen, we'll go find Kari and then meet up with you to fight Dragomon."

            "Fine.  But if you do not show up for the battle against Dragomon, I will hunt you down once I defeat him."

            "Whatever," TK growled, "I won't break a promise."  Then he began running away from Daemon, Gatomon and Pegasusmon trotting at his heels.   He yelled back to them, "Here's the plan.  First we find Kari; then we show up to the battle between Daemon and Dragomon.  One of those two is bound to destroy the other, and my bet is that Daemon will win.  Then we only have to fight one, and we have a lot better chance of winning.  If Daemon starts to lose, we'll jump in and help him.  Then kick his butt.  But first we have to find Kari!"

            "Right!" the other cried.

**_…Inside the sinking city,_**

**_A maiden lies imprisoned,_**

**_Not by bars or brick,_**

**_But by the foolishness of her own heart,_**

Make her see the truth… 

            The bath was warm and soapy.  Kari hadn't felt this good in a long time.  She was being pampered like a queen, which she might actually become.  But she had also been accepted into a group that wanted and needed her presence.  She couldn't fathom ever going back to Nagoya.  Not after leaving this at least.    

            Kari rose from the large porcelain tub and wrapped herself in a towel.  She entered her room and Adella was there waiting.  She bowed as Kari approached.  Kari smiled and told her once again that she didn't need to do that for her.  Adella rose and smiled, pointing to a lacey dress of pure whiteness lying on the bed.  Kari's jaw dropped, she had never seen a dress so fabulous before.  She held it up and studied it.  It had short, puffy sleeves and looked like the fabric would reach down to her feet.  The neck was low cut and there were flowers and hearts embroidered into the lace.

            Adella helped Kari put on the dress and then she combed and styled her hair into long tendrils of curls.  Then she hung all sorts of jewelry around Kari's neck and on her forehead.  When the dressing was completed, Kari looked at herself in a mirror and her heart stopped.  Was that image really the unhappy girl from Nagoya who had no friends?  All those other girls at her school, as well as Kazu and his friend, would eat their hearts out if they saw her like this.  She smiled triumphantly.

            "Are you ready to attend the celebration now, my Queen?"

            "Yes, Adella.  Will you please escort me?"

            "Yes, my Queen."

            Adella took Kari's hand and led her out of the room and down a long corridor.  After what felt like walking forever to Kari, the two entered a ballroom Kari guessed was the size of a stadium.  The room was packed with people.  Men, women, children. Kari was amazed that there was not an ugly one among them.  It seemed like all the people of Dragomon were beautiful.  

            "Do you mind if I excuse myself, my Queen?  I would like to prepare your room for when you retire." Adella asked.

            Kari frowned, "I had hoped you would stay and keep me company.  I don't know anyone here and I'm afraid I won't fit in."

            "You will be fine, my Queen.  That is just one purpose of this celebration, to give you a chance to meet the people of the kingdom."  The servant smiled.

            "I guess you're right," Kari sighed.  "I really do need to get better at meeting other people."

            "Thank you, my Queen."  Adella curtsied and exited the ballroom.

            Kari gazed around the room, hoping to catch sight of Dragomon.  There was a large fountain in the center of the room, and a large group of important looking people gathered in a cluster.  Since it was the biggest cluster that Kari was able to see, she decided that that must be where Dragomon was socializing.  

            She wondered toward the fountain, trying her best not to bump into people.  During the walk, the same strange, inescapable feeling of loneliness overcame her.  Here she was, in a massive ballroom with practically the entire population of Dragomon's kingdom present, and she felt the same despair that she might have felt if she were in the middle of the arctic wastelands.  

            Remembering all that these people were doing for her, Kari shook the lonely thoughts out of her head.  They had taken her in and made her a member of their community.  They had overlooked all of her faults, and embraced everything about her that made her good.  She would gladly make this her home.

            "Ah, my Lady, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you," one of the people in a highly decorated, military style uniform said as he approached her.

            "Uh, hello," Kari managed to choke out.

            "I am General Odo, the commander of all Lord Dragomon's armies."

            "It's a pleasure to meet you, General Odo."  Kari wanted to seem polite, and to act like a queen, but this man put a strange feeling in her heart.  Despite his pleasant looking appearance, his eyes seemed to be hiding something.  They were deep, dark and beady, with a hint of malice carefully stirred in.  Kari wasn't sure she could trust this man.

            "I must thank you," the General continued, "now that you have come our King has never been so joyous.  He is already making plans for the development of this world as well as future plans for other worlds."

            "What kind of plans?"

            "Oh look!  There is the King now."  Dragomon entered the room from one of the side doors and began heading toward the fountain.  Kari shook her head and scolded herself; of course Dragomon wasn't at the fountain.  Dragomon's servants kneeled and bowed as he came near, he politely excused them and told them to enjoy the celebration.  "Come my Queen, we must greet him."

            "Right…" she looked suspiciously at the General for the way he had dodged her question.  But she did not have enough time to continue her thoughts about him.  Dragomon smiled and beat his angelic wings when he saw her.  Kari couldn't help but smile at his actions.

            "Kari, I am very glad to see you.  You look absolutely stunning in that dress!  You will be a magnificent queen."

            Kari blushed and smiled, "Thank you, Dragomon."

            "Come with me to the stage, Kari.  I want to show you to my people.  I am sure that word of your coming has already spread."  Kari nodded and took his hand.  It was soft and warm and Kari felt like she could have held onto that hand for all eternity if the need be.  

            Dragomon gently pulled her along with him until they reached a large stage at the head of the room.  A massive orchestra played gentle dance music as they climbed the steps.  When the orchestra saw that the King had taken the stage, they slowly faded their music out of the air and patiently awaited his words.  

            The crowd quickly hushed and stared in their direction.  Kari was amazed at how many people were in the ballroom.  It was like standing before an ocean of people, all of them gazing at her with curiosity and respect.  She began to feel nervous, and a pang in her stomach urged her to escape the eyes of everyone.  But those feelings were quickly dashed when Dragomon placed his hand caringly on her shoulder.  She smiled and stared into his wondrous cobalt eyes.

            Dragomon raised his arms and spoke so loudly that Kari was sure his voice could be heard on the other side of the room without any aid.  "My people, finally, after years of waiting, our Queen has come to us!"  The crowd burst into chaotic applause.  After a few seconds, Dragomon quieted the crowd and continued, "I am sure that all of your are truly overjoyed, but none of your joy is equivalent to mine.  Since I first set my eyes on the Child of Light, I have desired her.  At times I thought it foolish to love a woman that I would most likely never meet again.  But she did return, and I have asked her to at least visit our Kingdom and see it before she chooses to be our queen or not."

            Dragomon turned to Kari, still speaking so the crowd could hear him.  "Kari, love is something that either explodes into bloom in an instant, or it remains dormant for a very long time and slowly grows over time.  Kari, my love for you is a massive explosion, and I have no control over it.  I need you, and I want to be with you for all of eternity."  The crowd burst into applause once more.  Dragomon laughed and let the crowd work it out of their system for a few seconds, and then quieted them once again.  "Everything I have, my Kingdom, my people and my world will be yours Kari, if you chose to be with me.  I know that we have only just met, but I know that I love you, and I can tell you feel something for me Kari.  Please choose to stay with us, and with me.  Together we shall bring peace to many worlds and the fruit of our labors shall be many fold."  He leaned in toward Kari, his voice now only loud enough for her to hear, "Will you be my Queen Kari?  Will you marry me?"

            Kari blinked and then her lips stretched into a wide grin.  "Yes!" she whispered.

            The crowd, though they could not actually hear her answer, sensed it and burst out into an applause so loud that the room shook lightly.  Kari's heart felt so uplifted that she felt like she had wings of her own.  Two tiny tears trickled from her eyes and down her cheeks.  Dragomon wiped them from her face and smiled at her; then he reached his arms around her.  Kari closed her eyes embraced the King in a long and satisfying kiss.  Kari could hardly believe it; her first kiss was with a King!  Dragomon looked at her and smiled, then he leaned back in and Kari kissed him again…

**_…Is it love or infatuation,_**

**_Truth or lies,_**

**_Sight or blindness?_**

**_Love has many competitors,_**

**_All wearing pleasant faces,_**

**_Hiding monsters behind them,_**

**_Trapping the unwary,_**

**_And causing more pain than joy…_**

Author's Note:  Please review and let me know your thoughts.  I hope this was satisfactory.  Once again, I'd like to thank Silver for Beta reading, he puts a method to my madness heheh.  


	4. The Wings of Love

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon.  Ian Van Dahl inspired some of the poetry in this story.  

**Author's Notes**:  Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, but I hope that it was worth the wait.  I thought of making this into two chapters, but I think that would have ruined the intensity.  Sorry it's so long. ^_^*  The poetry never seemed to form anything like I had hoped, so it's still pretty much random lol.  I would also like to thank Silver for beta reading this whole story; he was a major help!  

Let me know what you think of this story by emailing me at **daisukefire@yahoo.com**              Enjoy! 

I want to thank Kalista, she inspired all the love scenes in this chapter and the past few nights has made me feel truly, completely alive…the nights we felt alive is so fitting…

The Nights We Felt Alive 

Chapter Shi:  **_The Wings of Love_**

By DaisukeFire

**_… Is it better to live inside a dream,_**

**_Where everything goes your way,_**

**_Pain does not exist,_**

**_And love is a perfect fantasy,_**

**_Or to live in reality,_**

**_Where sorrow is commonplace,_**

**_And betrayal is everywhere,_**

**_But love, though not always perfect,_**

**_Is true…_**

The wedding was scheduled to take place that evening, just a few hours after she had kissed the lips of Dragomon, the Undersea Master, and accepted his proposal to marry him.  The time was now rapidly approaching, and Kari was frantically preparing for the biggest event that would probably ever take place in her life.  But, with Dragomon as her husband, the possibilities were endless.

             Kari had asked Adella to leave her alone for a while, and she used this time to reflect on the recent cascade of events that had taken place.  She sat in the candle-lit room combing her hair as she gazed into the large mirror of an elegant vanity.  She moved the ivory brush smoothly through the delicate strands of her dark hair repeatedly; nothing would be good enough for her King but perfection.  But as she stared at herself she began to realize how beautiful she had become since she had come to this once dismal but now enthralling world.  Kari stopped combing and set the brush down on the vanity and stared at herself.  The rose-red blush just dabbled her cheeks, and the same colored lipstick that lightly painted her lips emblazoned the soft, pale skin of her face.  Dark mascara highlighted her eyebrows and diamond earrings dangled from her ears, refracting the rays of candlelight and sending the sprays of luminosity in all directions across the room.  She smelled sweetly of flowers from a perfume that had been provided for her.  It was the finest in their world, or so she had been told.  

            She grabbed a white ribbon of silk that lay on the table, pulled her hair up, and tied the ribbon in her hair.  Kari placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in the palms of her hands.  She continued to stare at the reflection in the mirror.  

Queen.  She would soon be the queen of this world.  Imagine how jealous the girls at her high school would be now, especially if they knew that she was so much more important them, as well as more beautiful.  Being with Dragomon had made her realize this.  There was something special about her, and Dragomon knew it.  

_Kari_.  The voice seemed familiar, drifting from some old, forgotten memory.  It was TK's voice, echoing in her ears.  _We all miss you, and wish you were still close to us_.  Kari scoffed at the memory.  Who was TK trying to fool?  They didn't need her; she had never been any real help to them.  But here she was needed, she would be Queen of a world so much more gorgeous and fantastic than any she had ever seen.  Then she remembered her Digivice.  It was still clipped at her side and she unhooked it, and then stared at it.  What did she need it for now?  A little angry, she tossed it to a corner of the vanity and proceeded to forget it had ever existed.

She looked in the mirror and smiled.  Everything here was what she had always dreamed of.  She remembered what the Dark Ocean had looked like when she first visited.  Dark and gloomy, it had made her heart sink instantly.  But now that Dragomon had opened her eyes, she realized that it was truly beautiful, and that she was too.  As she stared at herself in the mirror, her image began to darken and the white, silk dress she wore became one covered in black scales.  Her smile was no longer one of content, happiness or arrogance, but hate.  The room behind her was no longer in the mirror, but a rotting image of her own world, her home.  Kari sat back with her mouth wide open and gasped.  Was that her in the mirror?  Was she destined to be this queen of… darkness?  Then the mirror screeched as cracks radiated from its center, then it shattered and a large piece of the glass fell and smashed on the ground in front of her.  She jumped back, knocking over the chair, and shrieked.  Her heart raced, and a drop of sweat trickled off her head.  She was breathing heavily know, and she slowly… fearfully approached the shattered mirror.  In the scattered shards she no longer saw the queen of darkness, or the hopelessly beautiful bride, but herself crying in the rain, as she had been when she first came to the Dark Ocean.  

The door to her room burst open and Adella rushed in, looking desperately at her Queen to make sure that she was all right.  "What happened my Queen?  I heard you cry, you sounded like you were in terror!"

Kari stuttered for a moment and then cleared her throat, "Nothing Adella.  The mirror broke and it took me by surprise is all."

"Are you sure you're all right?  Are you cut?"  

"No, I'm fine.  Thank you."

"Would you like me to clean up the broken glass?"

"No…  The wedding is about to start.  We can worry about it later."  There was a knock at the door, and both Kari and Adella looked to the doorway to see General Odo standing in it, looking at them with a smile.  Kari straitened herself and addressed the visitor, "Yes General, may I help you?"

The General's face brightened and he entered the Queen's room, and though he was smiling, the dark glow still clung to him.  "I just wanted to see if you were ready for the big event."

"I am." 

"Good," the General replied as he looked at the shattered mirror.  "What happened here?"

"Nothing… it was an accident."

"Oh," the General nodded, sounding a little unconvinced.  "Lord Dragomon has also asked me to tell you that he only knows a little about the weddings in you world, and that he has tried to incorporate some of your rituals into it, but it will still have many of the customs of our kingdom as well."

Kari nodded and smiled, "I understand.  I still have a lot to learn about your culture, and I look forward to it."  

"Excellent," the General smirked, his twitching lips slightly reminding Kari of two condescending worms wriggling on his face.  Of all the people she had met here, General Odo was definitely the creepiest, and she hoped that as Queen of the Dark Ocean she wouldn't have to deal with him much.  

Kari turned toward the door as she heard a metallic clanking approach the room.  A worried looking guard entered the room and bowed.  "Forgive me for interrupting your conversation, my Queen.  I have important news for General Odo that cannot wait."

General Odo grinned at Kari, "Excuse me, my Queen, I will try to make this short."  The General approached the soldier, who whispered something she could not hear.  General Odo frowned and glared at the soldier.  Kari managed to hear him whisper, "Send out a detachment and I will join them shortly."  The guard saluted and rushed out of the room.  The General turned back to Kari, "I'm sorry milady, but some important business has come up that requires my presence.  I will be back in time for the wedding, however.  Please excuse me."  The General whipped around and exited the room.

Kari looked to Adella who smiled, "Shall we go my Queen?  Lord Dragomon's joy must be uncontrollable, and I feel that you cannot wait to join as well?"

"Yes," Kari beamed, and took Adella's arm as they strode out of the room, and headed to the chapel where the wedding would soon commence.

**_… The reflection in the mirror,_**

**_Shows only the surface,_**

**_But if you look closer,_**

**_Into the eyes staring back at you,_**

**_You may see what burns inside too…_**

The enormous towers of the rotting castle loomed above the group as they lay behind a hill, trying to hide from any groups of Scubas patrolling the area.  TK blinked his eyes and pinched his nose, then he turned to Patamon, "I thought that we'd have grown used to the smell by now."

Patamon, looking a little green, choked, "I guess not."

TK turned back and stared at the slimy castle.  It was enormous, how would they ever find where Kari was being held prisoner?  He sighed.  She was probably scared out of her mind by now.  And what if the Scuba's had been torturing her?  He felt a sickness in his stomach that was not a result of the smell.  But then he shook his head.  Dragomon wanted her as his _Queen_; they wouldn't hurt her… not yet anyway.  At least they had a lot of time.  Kari was strong, and she would never agree to be that monster's queen, not unless it was to save the lives of her friends or something.  

He turned back toward his friends.  A wry smile came to his face when he realized how dirty they were, covered in the muck that grew on the grounds outside the castle.  Then he looked at his own arms and cloths, they too were saturated with the stinking goo.  He looked at Patamon and smirked, "I guess I probably shouldn't have worn my best clothes to impress Kari the other day."

Patamon chuckled, "Well, it's not like you knew we'd end up here."

"I'm just wondering what your parents are going to think," chimed in Gatomon.  "Who knows how long we've been here, they're probably worried sick."

TK lowered his head.  How were they going to explain all this to their parents?  Well, its not like their children were normal kids, they were Digidestined and what would be a far out explanation for most kids would only be another weird sounding adventure coming from them.  He looked over at Ater, who had been extremely quite for most of the quest.  "Hey Ater, you'll probably be a hero to your people now.  Ater the One-Winged, the only Nocturne to ever enter the Kingdom of Dragomon and survive!"

Ater turned to him and seemed to smile, "They would never believe me.  But I don't care about being a hero; I just want things to be like they were in the younger days of my people.  I would give my life to get our home back, and for our children to be able to play safely.  But it all seems so hopeless."

"Don't say that Ater.  It's going to be very difficult, but it's not hopeless.  Despite how bad things look, don't give up hope, it may be the only thing you have.  I should know, heh, hope is kinda my specialty."

"Right," Ater replied as he nodded forlornly.

TK smiled at his friend and then once again turned back to the castle walls.  He felt something's presence, and when his gaze climbed higher, in one of the highest towers of the castles, he saw a face.  It was too far away and dark to be positive it was Kari, but he could clearly see the face of someone, a woman presumably, behind a bared window.  

TK started to turn back toward the others, but as he did so a large gray foot stepped in front of his face.  He gulped and jumped back and up from his sitting position, and he could feel his friends doing the same.  Standing in front of them were six Scubas, some carrying weapons.  He whispered back to Patamon, "Kari's in there, I saw her.  Let's just try and get past these guys and get into the castle."

"Right," Patamon growled.

"Surrender and come with us peacefully, and we will not hurt you," the Scuba leader ordered, reaching his arm out in a motion of peace.  

"No way!" cried Gatomon as she leapt forward and tackled the lead Scuba.  

"Let's go!" yelled TK as he unclipped his glowing D3 from his belt, and raised it over his head.  Patamon began to glow and change, and then there was a burst of light and revealed his evolved form, Angemon.  With one quick stroke the angel smashed his staff into the Scuba that had been diving at TK, sending the creature flying back, stunned.  

TK turned back to Ater, "You and I will wait here until there's a clearing, then we need to get through and get into the castle.  Angemon and Gatomon should be able to handle these guys."

"Right," nodded Ater.

The fight was going strongly in their favor.  Despite the strength of the Scubas, Angemon was able to take on three of them without being overwhelmed.  Gatomon, on the other hand, was having a little trouble.  Her attacks weren't quite as powerful as Angemon's and she was spending more time dodging their attacks then forming her own.  She would back flip away from the swipe of a Scuba's fist, pounce off the back of another, and then hit another with a full blast from her paws. TK glanced at Ater and realized how unhappy he must be.  He too knew how it felt to be powerless, always having to have Angemon fight his battles for him.  But that was how a Digimon partner relationship worked; he gave Angemon the power needed to Digivolve and fight for him.  TK just wished there was a way for Ater to realize that even though he couldn't fight, he was still important to the team. 

TK looked back to see Gatomon get hit and fly back, landing next to him.  He bent down to see if she was all right when she jumped up and swiped at something.  TK looked to see a spear had been thrown at him and that Gatomon had slashed it, severing the rusted iron tip from the shaft.  He looked back at Gatomon to thank her with wide eyes, but the purple striped cat just nodded and jumped back into the fight.  

Angemon hit one of the Scubas in the head with his staff, and a sickening crunch echoed through the battlefield.  The Scuba that had taken the blow fell into a lifeless heap on the ground.  Another of the Scubas rushed at the angel from behind, but Angemon saw him coming with the corner of his eye and grabbed the creature with his muscular hand.  Lifting the Scuba above his head, Angemon turned and threw it at the other one, causing both of them to fall into a stunned heap.  TK smiled, Angemon seemed to be doing fine.  

He looked back at the fight taking place between Gatomon and the Scubas, and to his dismay things were not going well for Kari's partner.  The other three Scubas were overwhelming her, and one hit her in the back, knocking her to the ground.  "Angemon!" cried TK to his partner, but when he looked back to Angemon, the angel was busy fighting off the other two Scubas again.  TK shifted his gaze frantically back to Gatomon to see that she was still on the ground not moving.  The Scubas circled her, one of them raising a rusted sword for a killing stroke.  

Angemon wouldn't be able to help her in time!  TK quickly bent down and grabbed the nearest thing to him, the shaft of the spear that had almost taken his life.  Then he ran toward the Scubas who had surrounded Gatomon.  Leaping into the air and letting out a furious cry, he brought the shaft down on the sword armed Scuba's shoulder.  The Scuba cried and dropped the sword, which fell to the ground with a wet clank.  TK backed up cautiously as the Scuba's turned on him, their red eyes filled with hatred.  TK panicked; there was no way he could take on three Scubas.  He glanced at Angemon, who was still fighting the other two off.  Gatomon still lay on the ground, moving just a little to show that life still fluttered through her tattered body.  TK gulped and raised the shaft into fighting position.  

The first of the Scubas rushed at him.  TK closed his eyes and swung the shaft as hard as he could.  He heard a dull thud and felt a dull tremor flow through the pole.  He quickly opened his eyes to see what he had done to the Scuba.  The creature had taken a few steps back and was sorely rubbing the left side of its face.  TK's heart dropped, that was his hardest swing and he had hoped that it would have done a little more damage than that.  But, it was better than nothing.  He swung the staff again, trying to hit one of the other two Scubas.  The Scuba that was closest dodged the blow and laughed at TK's pathetic attempts to fight them.   TK growled; he may not have been born a natural for combat, but he was fighting with his heart, and he believed in himself and his friends, and he knew that that's where true power lies.  

He swung again and the Scuba dodged, this time pushing in and kicking TK hard in the stomach.  TK fell to the ground with a grunt of surprise.  Shaking his head, he pushed himself back to his feet.  His gut filled with hot anger, and he wanted to swing the shaft furiously at one of them until he made contact, but he gained control of himself.  Blind rage was not an effective strategy when you were overpowered and outnumbered, he had think effectively if he wanted to hold the Scubas off long enough for Angemon to help him.  

_Defense_, TK thought.  He wouldn't need to beat them himself, all he had to do was hold them off long enough for Angemon to take care of the ones he was fighting now, and then Digivolve into MagnaAngemon and cream them.  

The Scuba that had kicked him laughed, "Give up your pathetic attempts, boy, you're no match for us!"

TK's face remained fixed on the creatures, a determined glare in his eyes.  One of the Scubas whispered something to the others and then made motions with his hands to surround the Digidestined.  One Scuba went right, the other left.  The last one remained in front of him, still chuckling lightly.  TK cautiously watched the two at his side through the corners of his eyes; constantly flicking his eyes back to scan and keep track of their positions.  Then the Scuba on the right made a motion and TK turned his head toward it, expecting an attack.  But the Scuba on the right had feigned the attack, and TK turned back to the one in front just as it was leaping on top of him.  Eyes closed and desperate, TK lifted the spear shaft and aimed it at the creature's chest, but as he did so he lost his footing on the slimy ground.  Falling to his back, TK felt the other end of the rod stick into the ground, the Scuba still pushed on the other side.  A loud gasp escaped the creature's mouth as his momentum carried him forward, pushing the staff deeper and finally through his chest.  Then the staff broke and the impaled creature toppled onto TK.  The heavy creature laid wheezing on top of him, a foul stench of rotten eggs and blood blasting TK in the face with each deteriorating exhale.  

TK groaned and pushed the fallen Scuba off of him.  He blinked and breathed in the comparably fresh air of the city, tying to regain his senses.  Then he heard the angry cries and looked up in time to see the two other Scubas running at him, one carrying the rusted sword of one of it's fallen comrades.  Gathering all his strength, TK climbed to his feet, unsure of what he should do next.  He didn't even have a weapon to defend himself with.  

He positioned his feet into battle stance and raised his fists.  There was no other choice but to try and throw in as many punches as he could before they overpowered him.  One of the dark creatures jumped into the air, its trajectory and full power aimed at TK's head.  TK clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.  Then cried out as he swung his fist at the creature.  He felt his knuckles brush against soft, slimy flesh and heard a grunt escape the creature's jaws.  Opening his eyes he looked to see the Scuba that had leapt at him tumbling across the ground and knocking the other Scuba down, causing it to drop the sword.  TK blinked in surprise and looked proudly at his fist, which hardly felt any pain considering the power of the blow.  Then he felt something touch the skin of his face, something silky.  He cautiously lifted his head, not sure what he expected to see.  There, a little bruised but still looking as strong and determined as ever, floated Angemon, raising his staff from the strike he had just dealt the Scuba.

The angel Digimon smiled and landed next to him.  "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, TK."

TK grinned and laughed, "Hey, no problem.  They're not so tough!"  The two Scubas stood to their feet once again and glared at the two partners with hot hatred.  "Only two left, Angemon.  Think we can take them?"

"Easily," growled Angemon.

The Scubas began to approach again, but then stopped.  Their eyes lost all trace of hatred and were replaced by … fear.  TK was about to challenge them to bring it on when he felt a strong, moist wind blow against the back of his neck.  He turned and gaped at the monstrous creature now standing in front of them.  It wasn't a Scuba, or even a close relative.  It had two wings, but instead of being white and feathery like Angemon's, these demonic wings were black and oily, with sharp spikes of bone protruding along the lengths of the wings.  At the end of each wing was a small hand with three long, white claws flicking back and forth, making the sound that two knives make when rubbed against one another.  The legs, arms and chest were all covered with black hair and occasional gray stripes.  All of the muscles on the creature were bulging and spikes jetted from the creature's spinal column.  In place of hair, black tentacles hung from its head, flicking back and forth eagerly.  A small, sharp beak protruded from its face and two tiny eyes shone dimly from their deep sockets.  Some parts of the creature's body had been eaten away, and raw, gray flesh could be seen, fluids dripping from them.

 TK gulped and looked at his Digimon partner, who was staring fiercely at the newcomer.  "Who are you?" asked the angel firmly, not a tremor present in his voice.  TK had seen a lot of ugly Digimon, but this creature chilled his heart.  Like everything in this city, it too seemed to be rotting, but unlike the others, it rotted… while it still lived.

"Your friend knows me as General Odo," the creature's voice echoed out in gurgled rasps, "but like all servants of my Master, I have no true name."

"Let me guess, you've been sent here to destroy us," Gatomon growled, coming from behind TK rubbing one of her paws against her forehead.

Odo seemed to smile, though it wasn't possible with the ugly, immobile beak on his face.  "Queen Kari is happy here," he continued, "even if you manage to get her, I doubt that you'll be able to convince her to leave with you."

"You have got to be kidding," scoffed TK.  "There's no way that Kari would be happy here.  I mean just looking at _you_ gives me nightmares."

 "Oh, she will have nightmares," Odo hissed, "Once my Master is through with her.  And there's no way you can stop him!"  The beast leapt forward, its clawed hands extended, aimed at TK's neck.

TK raised his hands to cover his face and then felt himself jolted and carried away from the attack.  He looked into Angemon's face thankfully.  Angemon set him down while Odo was still recovering from his missed blow.  "TK," Angemon said with a hurried voice, "we don't have time to sit here and fight all of Dragomon's forces.  I have a feeling that the time to rescue Kari is running out.  I'll stay here and fight, but you and Gatomon need to go find Kari, and fast!"

"Right," TK nodded firmly.  Then he pulled the Digivice from his belt and held it up, light glowing around it as he looked into Angemon's eyes.  "Good luck."  

The light shot from the Digivice and into Angemon, and another transformation took place.  "Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"  The newly formed angel was larger, had two more wings, and was stronger by ten fold.  

The Digidestined of Hope began to run toward the tower where he had seen the girl's face.  But then he looked back, remembering Ater.  To his surprise the little Nocturne was already following him, just a few steps behind.  TK slowed for Ater to catch up and Gatomon rushed to his side.  TK took one more look behind to see his partner and the beast circling each other warily through the air.  _Good luck, MagnaAngemon_, he thought.  _Hang on, Kari_.

  
  


**_…We all have fighting souls,_**

**_Some have a violent nature,_**

**_Coursing through their veins,_**

**_Others a caring heart,_**

**_Fighting for what they love,_**

**_And there are those,_**

**_That, though they appear weak,_**

**_Have more power and strength,_**

**_Welled inside them,_**

**_Than their enemies realize…_**

The Cathedral of Light, the place where Kari and Dragomon would wed, was the most massive and beautiful structure she had ever seen.  Large glass windows took up the majority of the domed walls, and the luxurious gardens of the castle could be seen through them on one side, on the other the beautiful scenery of the ocean as the city sank lower into the depths of the sea.  White stone sculptures adorned every aisle, some of them sculptures of Dragomon, with his angelic wings lifted high above his head, others of magnificent sea creatures, some of which Kari didn't recognize.  She stopped and gasped at a pair of statues.  

One was of Dragomon, but the other was of her.  She turned to Adella for an answer and the servant smiled, "How do you think our Lord recognized you?  Your coming has been prophesied for many ages."

Kari smiled and blushed.  Adella led her to a secluded room away from the open part of the cathedral.  "What am I to do here?" Kari asked.

Adella smiled at her, "We will have to wait here for a while before the wedding starts.  It shouldn't be too long.  Oh, I was also told to give you this!"  The servant quickly hurried over to a small box, opened it, and pulled out a thick, golden necklace embedded with many sparkling gems.  Kari's eyes were wide with amazement.  Adella motioned for her to bend down, and when Kari did Adella clasped the necklace around her neck.  It felt cool, but light on her neck and this final touch truly made her feel like royalty.  Adella produced a mirror and Kari gazed at herself in it, smiling with joy.  Then suddenly the mirror cracked and shattered, the glass trickling across the floor.  Kari stepped back in surprise, but then her face twisted angrily.  She would not settle for such incompetence in her servants.  She was the Queen after all, and she deserved the best!  She took a step forward and slapped Adella, sending the servant reeling across the room and the broken mirror rattling to the ground.  Kari looked at her hand, which was now slightly red from the blow.  Her mouth widened and she looked across the room, Adella lay on the floor in a heap, shaking.  _What have I done?_ She thought.

Kari quickly rushed to Adella's side, but before she could bend down to help the girl up, the girl grabbed at Kari's feet, crying.  Kari looked at her deeply surprised.  "Please forgive me, my Queen."  

"No, no, I'm sorry Adella," Kari pleaded, "I don't know what came over me.  It's not your fault that the mirror broke; it was just an accident.  I had no right to hit you."

The servant looked up at Kari, her eyes filled with tears, "You mean you're not mad at me, my Queen?"

Kari smiled weakly, "I'm not mad at you, if anything, you're the one who should be mad at me."  She helped Adella to her feet and bent away, red with shame.

"It's alright, my Queen, you have every right to hit me whenever you want."

Kari looked at her in surprise, "Adella, just because I will be the Queen doesn't mean that I have the right to hit you.  I promise, I will never hit you again."  Kari bent her head and blushed, "This is still such a big change for me, and I know I love Dragomon, but you are still the only real friend I have here.  I want you by my side whenever Dragomon's not there, Adella.  You're going to be my number one girl!"  Kari smirked.

Adella smiled weakly, as if confused.  "I don't understand…"

"Just because I'm Queen doesn't mean that we can't be friends.  Who am I going to be with when Dragomon is away?  I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have fun with than you!  I'll even get you servants of your own."

Now Adella blushed, "I'm honored, my Queen.  But we must continue to prepare for the wedding, the time is almost here!"

**_…Give me a reason,_**

**_To hold on to what we've got,_**

**_Tell me you love me,_**

**_Tell me we're true,_**

**_I want to feel alive again,_**

**_I want your love,_**

**_I want you…_**

TK gasped as one of the stone steps crumbled underneath his weight, and he almost fell sliding down the entire staircase.  "Are you alright?" he asked Ater as he scooped up the Nocturne he'd been carrying in his arms and while Gatomon helped him to his feet.  

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Nocturne replied.  "Let's keep going!  We're almost there."

TK nodded and continued climbing the circular, stone staircase of the tower.  The place was practically falling apart.  The walls on both sides were crumbling, and the greasy slime from the outside flowed thickly through the cracks of the wall and dripped from the ceiling.  

They hadn't met a single Scuba since they had gotten into the castle, and TK had expected them to be crawling everywhere.  They had been lucky that Gatomon was strong enough to punch through the rotting outer wall of the castle, because they couldn't see an entrance anywhere near, and they had barely been able to find the staircase that TK was sure led to where Kari was being held captive.  TK, like Angemon had said, also felt that the time to save Kari was quickly coming to an end.  His gut felt like it was tied in knots, the anxiety and frustration over finding Kari were tearing him up.  He was panting and sweating furiously as he continued to rush up the stairs.  TK bit his lip, he wished he could just teleport straight to Kari and make sure that she was all right.  

Gatomon's voice interrupted his thoughts, "This must be the top."

TK looked to see a door, similar looking to many they had passed already, except this was where the stairs ended.  This had to be the top, and Kari should be just inside!  Lunging forward, he grabbed the rusted knob of the door and pulled it open, despite the doors rusty creaks of defiance.  The three friends entered the room and looked around.  It was cold and thick patches of green slop matted the walls, ceiling and floor.  There was a small prison-like bed in one of the corners and a small table with a burning candle next to it.  On the other side of the room was a vanity, but its mirror was broken and pieces of it were strewn across the floor.  There was only one window in the cell, and it was weaved with rusted iron bars.  Standing in front of the window was a girl who was about Kari's size, but TK knew right away that it wasn't the friend he sought.  The girl had long, golden hair with a silver clasp clipped at the top of her head.  She wore a white dress that was just a little soiled at the bottom, where it had dragged across the grimy floor.  But, aside from the hair color, the thing that instantly told him it wasn't Kari, was the fact that two feathery wings, whiter than the dress, protruded from her back.

TK was a little unsure what he should do.  He wanted to approach the girl, but he wasn't sure if it was a shape-shifted Scuba left there as a trap.  Gatomon was worn out, and he hadn't been very effective in his fight against the Scubas earlier, and Ater wouldn't be much help either, so a confrontation would be exceedingly bad.  But something in his heart told him that he should talk to the girl and that she could be trusted.  He, at the very least, wanted to find out whom she was, what she was doing here. For all he knew, Dragomon could have kidnapped her as well, and perhaps she had seen Kari.  Maybe she could even help them find her.  

Cautiously he began to walk forward toward the girl and was about to say something to her when she called back to him, "The girl you seek is no longer here, she's in a place much more beautiful, and yet much more repulsive."  TK stopped mid stride, how could she have know why he was here?  The girl turned around and smiled brightly at him.  "I've been waiting for you, TK."

**_…Some dreams are really nightmares in disguise,_**

**_The one you love in your sleep,_**

**_Holds you and kisses you,_**

**_But in waking hours doesn't even know you exist,_**

**_And though this dream seems blissful,_**

**_It tears you up on the inside,_**

**_Because unless you confess your feelings,_**

**_The emotions that you feel,_**

**_It will never come true,_**

**_And sometimes it still doesn't…_**

MagnaAngemon circled the beast that called himself Odo, beating his wings occasionally to keep airborne.  Odo glared back at him from the ground, a string of saliva dripping from his beak.  The two Scubas that remained slowly came to the beast's side, and prepared for battle.

"Your friends will never find Kari," spat Odo, "and if they do, they will never be able to rescue her."

"Kari is strong," growled the angel, "whatever you're planning to do to her, she will never join you."  

Odo laughed, "But she already has!  She and Lord Dragomon will be wed shortly.  Once they are joined, the invasion of your world will begin."

"Your lies will not deceive me, Odo.  Kari would never marry Dragomon."  

"Kari is now ours and there's nothing you can do stop the invasion of your world."

"We'll see about that," growled MagnaAngemon as he held up his arm and a long, magenta blade rose out of the device on his wrist.  Then he lunged forward, planning to stick the blade in Odo's chest.  Odo dodged and flew behind the angel, and then kicked him, sending him crashing to the ground.

Odo dived at him, his claws stretched out in front of him.  With a single beat of his eight wings, MagnaAngemon rose over the attack as Odo crashed into the ground, sending a rain of slime through the air.  The angel dove in while Odo was still recovering and swung the magenta blade at him.  Odo turned just in time to catch the blade in his claws.  The two grappled, each one trying to overpower the other.  Then MagnaAngemon kicked Odo in the chest, sending the beast tumbling a few feet away.  The angel held his ground, smirking.  "Is that the best you can do, Odo?"  MagnaAngemon laughed.

Odo slowly rose to his feet as one of the Scubas tried to help him up.  Odo grabbed the Scuba, turned around and flung it at the angel.  The Scuba screamed as MagnaAngemon swiped through the air with his blade, cutting the Scuba in half, and sending the two halves to opposite sides so that neither of the pieces hit him.  

"You might have needed his help," MagnaAngemon said, now frowning.

"Ha," retorted Odo, "I haven't even begun to fight!"  The creature shot into the air, and MagnaAngemon quickly followed suite.  As Angemon swooped in to unleash another attack, Odo opened his beak and vomited a thick, black substance onto the angel.  MagnaAngemon let out a cry of pain as he tumbled to the ground below; light curls of gray smoke rising from his burned body.  The angel tried to stand back up, but as he looked up to find Odo's position, the clawed foot of his enemy crushed into his face.  MagnaAngemon fell back, landing hard on the slimy ground.  Before he had a chance to get up, Odo grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.  Then, with his free hand, Odo swung and cut three long gashes into MagnaAngemon's chest.  MagnaAngemon let out another cry of pain, and then Odo tossed him to the ground again.  

"All too easy," Odo sneered as he watched the angel try to rise.  "When I'm done with you, I'm going to enjoy making that kid of yours suffer.  I want him to know that you failed him, and that he failed Kari."

"TK," MagnaAngemon whispered to himself.  Then, with a new burst of strength, he stood up.  Glaring at Odo with anger and hatred he yelled, "I won't let you hurt TK!  It's time to end this!"  The angel growled and leapt into the air and then slowly made a circular motion with the magenta blade on his arm.  "Gate of Destiny!"  As he did so, a circle of light appeared.  Then a golden plate with symbols etched into it formed inside the circle of light.  The plate then began to spin, and then it split into two, revealing what looked like a whirlpool in the sky.  A loud whir filled the air as the gate began to suck everything in front of it in, including slime from the ground.  The Scuba that was still alive shrieked as the vacuum force from the gate pulled him in, disintegrating his body as soon as it hit the whirlpool.  

The claws on Odo's feet desperately grasped into the ground, but the slime was giving way and he was slowly being pulled forward.  MagnaAngemon leapt over to him, planning to knock him into the Gate of Destiny, but as he landed Odo grabbed onto him and released his footing on the ground.  The two fighters quickly flew toward the vortex, and MagnaAngemon tried vainly to wriggle out of Odo's grasp.  "If I go," Odo laughed, "then you're coming with me!"  The two of them hit the border of the gate, each one letting go of the other and grabbed onto the side of the gate, the deletion pool swirling just below their feet.  

MagnaAngemon grunted as he struggled to keep himself from being pulled in.  Odo was still laughing hysterically as he tried to loosen the angel's grip with his feet.  MagnaAngemon then looked at the beast with a scowl, "Now it ends."  Still desperately clutching the gate with one hand, he let go with his sword arm and the magenta sword rose from its device.  MagnaAngemon cried out as he plunged it into Odo's chest.  Odo's beady eyes widened and he let go of the gate to grab his wound.  He screamed as the vacuum pulled him into the pool, tearing his hideous body into thousands of fragments.  

MagnaAngemon drew back his sword and grabbed onto the side of the gate again.  Then he pulled his feet forward, sticking them out of the gate and pulling himself away from it.  The suction of the gate was strong, and he almost gave out trying to get away, but when his whole body was outside the gate he flung himself away from it and its vacuum.  Tumbling on the ground he watched as the plates of the gate closed and then the gate itself then disintegrated into the air.  He rested on the ground for a few minutes, and then the sound of something caught his attention.  He sat up and looked at the castle.  Nothing seemed out of place, but coming from one of the far corners were loud, high-pitched screams.  They were howls of celebration, he realized.  Had Odo been telling the truth?  Was Kari really going to marry Dragomon?  He knew he couldn't wait to find out, and though he was exhausted from the battle, he flew into the air and in the direction of the sound.

**_…Show me all the tears in your eyes,_**

**_Tell me all the secretes,_**

**_You hide deep inside,_**

**_Tell me why your heart aches,_**

**_I will listen,_**

**_Don't let any of those tears fall,_**

**_Because I am here for you…_**

When the girl turned to face them, Ater immediately dropped down into a bowing position, mumbling something furiously.  The girl laughed softly and said, "There is no need or time for that, Ater the one-winged.  We have more pressing matters right now.  Please stand up."  The girl's voice was soothing and calm, and it somehow reminded TK of a gentle stream.  It eased his anxiety and worry over Kari instantly, and she was the first creature who wasn't decaying that he'd met since he had entered the city.  Ater stood up, seeming a little uncertain.

TK was still, however, greatly confused, "W-who are you?" he managed to sputter.  

"Each world has its protectors, TK.  I am one belonging to this world, and I am known as Atalanta to the Nocturnes."

She was beautiful, TK realized.  She appeared no older than TK and her blue eyes shimmered with both wisdom and sadness from the milky-white skin of her face.  She took a few steps toward him.

"What do you mean by protectors?" 

"Protectors come in many different varieties.  Some are immortal and do nothing more than inspire the people they protect to fight off the evils that appear.  Others directly fight the evil and destroy it.  I am not the first protector that you have met, though.  In the Digital World you met the protectors called Azoulongmon and Gennai, and another inhabited Kari's body at one time.  In fact, TK, both you and Kari are protectors of your world, as are the rest of the Digidestined and their partners.  You are among the most powerful protectors in existence, and you fight the evils that invade your world, and you also help struggling worlds like the Digital World and this one when darkness threatens to destroy the light completely.

"The Nocturnes think of us as gods, but that is a title far too prestigious for us.  Dragomon was once a member of my order, a protector of this world.  He once even looked as I do, angelic.  But he couldn't understand why we were supposed to 'protect' this world, when in reality we could rule it, and do whatever we wanted with it.  As his heart grew blacker, his wings fell off and he became a grotesque monster.  

"When he was fully unrecognizable, the monster you saw carrying Kari into the sky, was when he turned against us, and the war between he and the rest of my order began.  Unfortunately, he was more powerful than the rest of us and we were too weak to stop him from tearing apart this world.  So we turned to the peoples that populated the world, and in hopes of keeping Dragomon at bay with them, we appointed great leaders among them, such as the Daine of the Nocturnes.  And now, TK, you and Kari are our last hopes."

"So if Kari is a protector too, then what does Dragomon want with her?" asked Gatomon.  "I mean, shouldn't he be afraid of her or something?"

The girl's smile weakened, "Dragomon's hold on this world will soon be unbreakable, yet that is not enough for him.  He wants more, as many other worlds as he can conquer.  He is planning to invade your world as his next goal."

"But what does that have to do with Kari," cried TK.

Atalanta walked over to the shattered vanity, and motioned TK to join her.  He looked at her, wondering what the shattered mirror had to do with anything.  "Look into the glass," said Atalanta.

TK did as he was told and looked into the fragments still attached to the vanity.  "What the," he cried as he jumped back.  He looked at Atalanta again, and she motioned to him to keep looking.  He complied.  The reflection was not of the decomposing castle that they now stood in, but a majestic one.  Rather than being dark, the room was well light and the old bed was large and draped with colorful sheets.  But what had scared him when he first looked was that what he expected to see as his own reflection was, instead, that of a Scuba's.  Ater, in the corner of one of the fragments, looked the way that monster, Odo, had looked.  Gatomon appeared as a Scuba as well.  TK looked back at Atalanta, "But I don't understand."

Atalanta too moved in front of the mirror, and TK noticed that she looked similar to Dragomon, rather than the way he saw her.  But then the angelic girl gently touched a mirror fragment with her finger.  As she did so, it was as if she had dipped her finger in water and the mirror rippled for a few moments.  When the wave motion stopped, the mirror's reflection was normal.  TK, Gatomon, Ater and Atalanta all looked normal, while the castle was back to its putrid self.  

"Kari," continued Atalanta, "is being deceived.  Dragomon is a master of manipulation, and he is using and influencing a fantasy of Kari's to trick her into marrying him.  Normally, such tricks would not work on a protector as strong as Kari, but her recent depression has weakened her greatly.  She does not see Dragomon the way that he truly is, and she thinks that he loves her.  Though I have been trying to break the spell she remains completely consumed with her fantasy, and she thinks that she loves Dragomon.  She plans to marry him."

"What?  Why does Dragomon want to marry her?" TK cried.

"Though Dragomon is powerful," Atalanta answered, "he is not powerful enough to enter other worlds.  There is a prophecy that if he marries the "Queen of Light," her power will combine with his and he will have the ability to enter any other world he desires."

"We can't let that happen!" cried Gatomon.

"But what if Kari marries him and then realizes what she's done?" asked TK.  "Won't his power disappear if she leaves him?"

"If Kari marries him," Atalanta continued, "she will never wake up from the fantasy that Dragomon has planted in her mind.  She will slip deeper and deeper into darkness and even seeing the things she loves destroyed will not bring her back."

"Then we don't have any time to lose," growled TK, overcome with urgency and close to tears at hearing what might be the fate of one of his best friends.

"It will not be easy to wake Kari from her dream.  She will see you and your friends as enemies, and everything you say to her will seem like a lie.  You must tell her Dragomon's true reason for wanting to marry her.  But once you manage to bring Kari back to reality, it will take both of your strength combined to defeat him.  The wedding is starting.  Take this," she handed him Kari's pink D3, "She'll need it once you break Dragomon's spell.  I have helped you as much as I can, and now you must help yourself and Kari.  Good luck TK!"

"Right!" TK nodded and he ran from the room, Ater and Gatomon close at his heels.  He headed frantically back down the stairs, some of the stones broke under his feet, but he did not waver.  He did not know where the wedding was taking place, but he could feel it, and if he let his heart guide him, he would find it.  Right now, finding Kari and showing her how much he cared about her was all that had mattered, and that was all that had mattered for the past few days.  He would not let this quest end in disaster…

**_…Give me your heart_**,

**_Feel like a bird in the sky,_**

**_Flyin' on the wings of love,_**

**_Burst through the clouds,_**

**_Soar in the Sun,_**

**_Together,_**

**_We are one…_**

Kari held her arm through Adella's as she was escorted from the room where she had received the necklace to the open part of the cathedral.  The entire cathedral was filled with Dragomon's people; all of them had dressed their finest dress clothes.  She and Adella waited at the back of the cathedral, looking off into the distance at the other end, where a robed man was waiting.  

"Where is Dragomon?" she whispered to Adella.

"He will be here, my Queen, don't worry," Adella smiled.

Kari scanned the crowd to see if General Odo had made it, whatever he had gone to do had seemed very urgent.  She didn't see him anywhere.  As she looked at the faces in the crowd she suddenly realized how lonely she felt.  Here she was, a celebrity and soon to be Queen, people waiting on her hand and foot, and she felt lonely.  Adella and Dragomon were the only ones that she truly knew here.  She pushed the empty feeling out of her mind; she would have plenty of time to make friends here.  And there was always Dragomon, he alone could make her feel at home anywhere.  

Suddenly the enormous band at the front of the cathedral burst into music, and Kari saw Dragomon step onto platform where the man was.  She smiled.  Now was the time, the happiest day of her life.  

Adella grasped Kari's hand and smiled at her, "Are you ready, my Queen?"

"Yes," grinned Kari as the two began to stride slowly down the aisle.  As they stepped she could hear people whispering in the crowd.  _Finally, the day has come!  She'll make a wonderful Queen.  Look at how beautiful she is!_

As they reached the alter Dragomon happily beat his wings.  Adella bowed and strode off to the side, and then turned, watching her happily.  Dragomon placed his arm around Kari and whispered, "You've made me so happy, Kari."

Kari blushed, "And you've made me very happy."

Dragomon took his arm from around her and grasped her hand, and the two turned and faced the old, robed man.  The old man smiled and turned to Dragomon, "This is truly a joyous day in deed, Lord Dragomon."

"Yes it is," Dragomon replied, "I've never felt such joy."

The old man then turned to Kari, "And you, my Queen, look absolutely stunning.  Your presence will be a very welcome one in our kingdom."  Then he addressed the crowd, "We shall now proceed with the wedding of Lady Kari and Lord Dragomon."  The crowd erupted into furious cries of joy, massive applause and tears of delight.  Kari could feel the excitement burning in her chest.  A single tear managed to squeeze out the corner of her right eye, and Dragomon wiped it gently off with the back of his hand, smiling at her.

When the tempest of the crowd subsided the old man continued with the ceremony.  "As we have seen, love is a fleeting and mysterious thing.  But on rare occasions is it so strong between two people that everyone can feel it in their presence.  Today we are gathered here to join Lady Kari and Lord Dragomon in marriage."

"Lord Dragomon, with Lady Kari as your wife, will you give her everything that is yours?  All of your power, wealth, kingdom, and heart?"

"Yes, everything that is mine shall be hers."

"And Lady Kari, with Lord Dragomon as your husband, will you give him all of your power, your strength and your love?"

"I will," Kari turned and looked into Dragomon's face and grinned.  

"Good," the old man continued.  "Then please bring forward the rings that will bind these two lovers in marriage and life."  A small boy came forward, holding a bright satin pillow with two rings on it.  He came to a stop between the two and beamed as he looked up at Kari.  "Lord Dragomon, please take the ring from its bearer."  Dragomon did as he was instructed.  "Please place it on Lady Kari's finger, as a symbol of the love you share for her and the binding that you accept."  Dragomon tenderly took her hand and slid the ring, which was striped with silver and gold, and had many diamonds embedded into it, onto her ring finger.  Then he looked up into her eyes and she blushed again.

"Now Lady Kari, please do the same."

Kari took the ring from the pillow and then placed the plain gold band onto Dragomon's ring finger and smiled back at him.  

"Excellent," laughed the old man.  "Queen Kari and Lord Dragomon, you have promised each other everything you have and I now pronounce you-"  

He was cut off as the doors at the opposite end of the cathedral slammed open, and a voice cried out, "Kari, don't!"

Kari turned around and stared at the four figures standing in the doorway, panting.  They seemed so familiar, like memories from some forgotten life.  Quickly, the four rushed up toward the alter.  An eight-winged angel, similar to Dragomon, was with them.  One of the people sitting near the aisle stood in their way, and with one quick blow the small cat-like creature uppercut the man, sending him flying into the crowd.  Kari looked at Dragomon with confusion, but he smiled at her and then turned to the old man and said, "This is just a distraction, and not worth ruining this happy moment.  Please continue with the ceremony."  

The old man nodded, "Then I pronounce you-"

"No!" cried the boy as he rushed up to Kari.  "You can't do this Kari!  Dragomon is tricking you!"

Kari looked at him, still confused.  Then she hardened her face and yelled, "No!  I won't let you ruin what Dragomon and I have.  I don't know who you are or why you're here, but I demand you to leave this instant!"

TK took a step back, surprised at her outburst. "But Kari, its me, TK.  Gatomon and Ater are here too!"  He motioned to the cat and dragon at his side.  

Kari stared at them for a moment, then she remembered.  She had come to the Dark Ocean and TK and Gatomon had followed her.  "Why don't you leave, TK?" she growled.  "And take that one winged rat with you, it tried to get us to fight Dragomon when the Nocturnes are really the ones causing harm!"

TK squinted and looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see that Dragomon isn't evil, that he's really a wonderful King?  I mean look at him, what do you see?"

TK turned his gaze toward Dragomon, his eyes filled with hatred.  "What I see, Kari, will probably give me nightmares for the rest of my life."  Then he smirked, "What could you possibly like about this octopus?"

Kari gasped.  Then she stepped forward and slapped TK, "How dare you!  You're just jealous!"

Dragomon put his arm on her shoulder, "Remember Kari, that they are still blind to the truth.  They see me as a hideous monster, and my people as ghostly, gray creatures.  Do not be so harsh with them."

Kari continued to frown, "I still won't let him talk about you like that."

"But Kari," pleaded Gatomon, tears forming her eyes, "This is all just a trick!  You're trapped in some kind of dream and if you marry Dragomon he's going to invade Earth!"

Kari's face lightened as she looked to Gatomon, then she shook her head, "Gatomon, I thought that you wanted me to be happy.  Can't you see I'm happy here?"

"But Kari, its all fake.  It's just like MaloMyotismon's illusions!  I don't know what you're seeing, but it must be incredible to be covering up what I see.  I'm your partner Kari, and I would die for you, but I won't let you live in some kind of dream world!"

"You're just like TK," Kari sneered.  "You don't want me to be happy.  You're just jealous of me; that I am a Queen and that everyone here loves me!  You're no better than the people at my school!"  A strange pink glow began to form around Kari as her anger grew.

"Snap out of it Kari," said MagnaAngemon.

"Kari, wake up!" yelled TK.  "Dragomon doesn't love you!  We love you, your parents love you, the other Digidestined love you.  If you marry Dragomon he will ravage our world, but that would be nothing compared to the pain of losing you!"

Kari closed her eyes and yelled, "Shut up!"

Then she heard the hissing.  She looked down to see Ater, his one wing puffed out and he dug the claws of his left foot into the ground.  Then with a high-pitched, feral roar he leapt into the air.  Kari flinched and covered her face with her arms, but felt nothing.  She opened her eyes and moved her arms to see struggling at her side.  She turned to watch Dragomon batting at the Nocturne as it bit at his neck.  Dragomon got a hold of Ater and ripped the dragon from his neck, tearing a chunk of flesh out of his own neck at the same time.  There was no blood.  Dragomon then grabbed Ater's other wing and tore it off, and then slammed the Nocturne onto the ground and yelled, "You stupid dragon!  I should have destroyed your kind long ago!"  Then Dragomon kicked Ater, sending his body tumbling to a shocked TK's feet.

Kari turned back to Dragomon, her mouth wide open in dismay.  The angel looked at her, fiery hatred frothing in his eyes.  "I thought you would never hurt anyone…" she choked.  She then took a few steps back and then turned and ran to Ater.  She fell to her knees and cradled the battered dragon in her arms.  "Ater, why did you do that?"

The dragon looked at her painfully and laughed, "Hey, someone had to… snap you out of it."

"But he's so powerful, there was no way you could take him on alone.  You're just too small."

"I had to do my part," he coughed.  "If losing my life means that you won't live a life of misery… and that my people will get their home back, then it's a small price to pay."

Tears were now streaming down Kari's cheeks, "Don't say that!  You're going to be fine."

"Kari, believe in… yourself, you… are… strong…" Ater's mouth stopped moving and his head fell lightly back in her arms.

"No, Ater don't go!  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!"  She shook the dragon, but there was no movement.  Weeping bitterly, she set the dragon down and looked up at TK's sorrowful face.  Then she looked back at Dragomon.  As she stared at him the feathers on his wings began to fall like leaves.  Then the wings themselves fell from his body and the flesh began to drip to the ground with splashes.  In just a few seconds time the once angelic being was now a monstrous creature with tentacles stretching out all over his body and an ugly octopus-like head protruding from the mass of the tentacles that wrapped together to form extremities.  She gasped and looked at the cathedral around her.  It was still a beautiful as before, but then instantly, like the shattering of the mirror, the image fell out of existence, revealing what was truly there.  There were no more beautiful people seated, but rows of Scubas and other creatures.  It was dark now, and everything seemed greasy.  The smell was almost unbearable to her and she looked out the glass wall of the chamber, nothing but black water.  It was the thrown room from her dream.  Still weeping, she turned back and looked at the old man.  He was just another Scuba.  She looked at herself; instead of the white wedding dress there was a scaly black one, the one she had seen in the mirror.  The gorgeous necklace she had worn was now a clawed iron collar.  She frantically looked to where Adella had been standing, another Scuba stood in her place.  

Kari screamed and fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands and crying as hard as she could.  Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at TK with her hot, burning eyes.  "It's alright Kari.  We're here for you.  You couldn't have known."  He held out her D3 to her, and she grasped it with frail fingers, uncertain whether she deserved it.  "We can't stop now, Kari.  We have to fight him."

Kari stood up and turned around, glaring at the monster that was to be her husband.  "You," she snarled.

Dragomon laughed, "So now you see the truth Kari.  Well, if you will not marry me out of love, then how about out of fear?  If you still marry me I will spare all of your friends, but if not, I will kill them and keep you captive here until you agree to marry me!"

"Don't worry about us, Kari," MagnaAngemon growled, "If you marry him it will give him the power to invade other worlds and do to them what he has done to this one."

Kari nodded.  "Dragomon, you're going to pay for tricking me and for killing Ater.  You don't deserve to live!"  She held the D3 over her head and yelled, "Gatomon, Digivolve!"

"Let's do it!" cried Gatomon as she leapt into the air.  A beam of light shot from Kari's Digivice and into the Digimon.  "Gatomon Digivolve to…" The cat's body began to glow and a light silhouette of an angel grew from that of the cat's shadow.  The light burst off in an explosion and floating in the air was a glowing eight-winged angel draped with white tapestry.  "Angewoman!"

A deep laughing rose from the back of the chamber.  Everyone present, including the Scubas and Dragomon turned and looked at up at the ceiling above the doors.  The red and black cloak of Daemon slowly materialized out of the darkness, his crimson eyes shining like two stars.  "This is all very touching," Daemon scoffed, "but remember our deal now, TK.  Together we will destroy Dragomon!"

"It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think you had chickened out," growled TK.

Kari turned to TK, "What deal is he talking about, TK?"

TK frowned and looked at her, "I promised to help him fight Dragomon if he would help me find you, and he kept his part of the bargain… well, sort of.  So we have to help him."

"Good!"  She turned back to Dragomon, "You won't get away."

Dragomon laughed, "None of you can even imagine the power that I possess!  It is you who will not escape."  He raised one of his tentacle arms into the air.  Particles began circling through the air and then materialized into a long, golden triton.  Once the triton had completely materialized, he grabbed it with another tentacle and swung it at the Digidestined.  MagnaAngemon and Angewomon lifted Kari and TK out of the triton's path and they watched as it hit the closest Scubas, tearing some apart and sending others flying.  The Scubas who had not been killed by Dragomon's blow began running and screaming chaotically, trying desperately to escape the room so as not to witness their Master's wrath.

The two angels set their partners down a safer distance from the monster and joined Daemon in the air.  "We need to work together to defeat him," ordered Angewoman.  "Daemon, you go right, MagnaAngemon you go left, and I'll take him straight on."

"No," growled Daemon, "I will take him straight on."  The demon flew forward, pulling his arms back and forming a ball of red static energy in his hands.  "Today, Dragomon, you die!" he yelled as he threw the ball at Dragomon.  Dragomon swung at the ball with his triton, shattering the energy into thousands of harmless fragments.

"Celestial Arrow!" cried Angewomon as a bow and arrow formed in her hand and as she drew the string back to its full length.  She let go of the string and the arrow screeched through the air, impaling Dragomon in one of the lower tentacles that formed his legs.  The monster growled angrily, and swung the triton at Angewomon, hitting her and sending her tumbling to the ground in front of TK and Kari.

"Are you alright!" cried Kari to Angewomon as she ran to her.  

Angewomon stood up and motioned Kari to stop, "I'm fine."  Then she flew back into the air to rejoin the battle.  MagnaAngemon had drawn his magenta blade and was clashing furiously with Dragomon's triton, while Daemon shot a blast of fire into Dragomon's back.  Dragomon let out a cry as the fire scorched his back, and he lashed out with one of his tentacles, hitting Daemon and sending him crashing against the glass wall.  A hissing crack formed in the glass, and the dark water of the ocean began to drip, and then spray into the chamber.  

Daemon shook the blow off and stood up.  He yelled to Dragomon, "You haven't even seen the beginning of my power either!"  Then he began to grow, and in must a matter of seconds he had reached Dragomon's size.  The two giants dwarfed the two angels.  The sound of tearing fabric echoed throughout the chamber, and the cloths that shrouded Daemon tore asunder, revealing a demonic, hairy beast with dripping fangs and two large horns sticking out each side of his head.  

Daemon lashed forward, cutting off some of Dragomon's tentacles.  Dragomon reeled back in pain and Daemon let out a roar of triumph.  MagnaAngemon, seeing that Dragomon's guard was down from being injured, swooped in and cut into one of his tentacles.  Dragomon stumbled to the ground as he was overwhelmed by the attacks.  

When Dragomon tried to stand back up, Angewomon raised her arms over her head and cried, "Heaven's Charm!"  A ring of pink light shot from her arms and crashed into Dragomon's head, knocking him back to the ground.

"Yes, make him suffer!" yelled Kari, the hateful look on her face disturbing TK.

Daemon towered over the Undersea Master, and laughed.  "I thought you would present more of a challenge, Dragomon.  I didn't even need their help to defeat you."

Dragomon scoffed in return, "Is that why you've been hiding from me the entire time you've been in my kingdom?  You fool!  I knew you wanted to destroy me, and in fact I knew you entered my city with the boy.  I planned on you being here, in fact, you've been my back-up plan!"

"What are you talking about?" barked Daemon.  "It's time for you to die!"  

"Daemon, don't!" cried MagnaAngemon.

Daemon raised and lowered his clawed hand, planning to crush Dragomon's head with one blow.  But as he leaned forward, Dragomon thrust the triton forward, impaling Daemon with all three spikes.  

Daemon's eyes widened and twitched in horror and pain as Dragomon rose and began wrapping his tentacles around him.  "I need your energy," Dragomon hissed as he began to squeeze Daemon's flailing body.  

"N-no!" spat Daemon as his body writhed, and then slowly began to disassociate and then it burst into millions of fragments of data.  Dragomon opened his mouth and began to suck Daemon's data from the air, making a loud sucking and slurping noises as he did so.  When the last bit of the data had been ingested, the tentacles that Dragomon had lost began to grow back and then the tentacles began to mold into spaghetti-like arms and legs.  Like Daemon, Dragomon began to grow, his head now reaching to the top of the chamber.  He let go of the triton, and it clattered and splashed loudly on the chamber floor.  Long claws forced their way out of the flesh of his psuedo-arms and the wings on his back tripled in size, but the flesh fell off them and only bones remained.  The boned wings crashed into the glass walls of the camber, letting in a flood of water from the cracked dome.  "What the…" gasped TK.

"T-that's… im-impossible," stuttered Kari.

TK and Kari were now standing in a thin layer of water on the ground.  The Scubas that still remained in the chamber screamed in terror, trying to get away from their Master.  A low rumbling laugh escaped from the massive giant who towered over the Digidestined like a skyscraper.  With one quick motion, he slammed one of his clawed arms down on the group of Scubas still in the room, killing dozens of them with a single blow.  His eyes beamed with delight and he turned and looked at Kari.

"He kills his own servants for fun," Angewomon murmured.

"Now I am unstoppable," Dragomon said to Kari.  "There's no way the two of your weak Digimon can possibly defeat me.  The offer still stands Kari, join me and I will spare your friends."

Kari stared at the flooded ground, tears dripping from her eyes.  Wondering, her eyes found the body of Ater.  She sadly walked to it, and lifted it in her arms.  "Ater," she murmured and began to cry again.  

TK, who had been watching her, turned back and yelled to MagnaAngemon, "Keep fighting, we can't give up!"

MagnaAngemon looked at Angewomon and the two nodded to each other.  Together they flew up toward Dragomon's head, Angewomon with her bow ready and MagnaAngemon with his sword drawn.  "We won't give up!" cried Angewoman as the two raced toward the monster's face.  But before they could make contact with enemy, Dragomon raised one of his clawed arms and brought it down on them like a bear swatting two flies.  Both of the angels let out cries of pain as they fell and crashed to the ground far below, then MagnaAngemon began to glow and shrunk back into Patamon.  Angewomon lay there, not moving.

"N…no…" TK stuttered, his lip quivering.  "Patamon, get up!" he cried.

"T… K…" Patamon said as he tried to raise himself off the ground, and then stumbled back down.  Then there was no sound but the loud rasps of Dragomon's breath as he looked down at his enemies.

"It's all over," Kari finally moaned as her legs gave out and she slowly fell to her knees, splashing the water.

TK wiped the sweat off of his brow, and then looked at her firmly.  "No, it's not over.  We have to keep fighting!"

"But I can't.  He's just too powerful…  This is all my fault!"

TK ran to her side, "It is not your fault, Kari.  Now get up, we can still fight him."  He held out his hand in order to help Kari up.  

Kari looked at it and then turned away.  "If I give up now, then he'll let the rest of you go.  I don't have any choice."  She strained her muscles and pushed herself up, still holding the body of Ater, and began to walk toward Dragomon.

"Yes, it is the only way," rumbled Dragomon from high above.  Kari nodded in defeat.  "Don't forget, I love you."

But she stopped as TK's hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  He looked deep into her eyes and yelled, "I will not let you do this!"  Another crack burst in the dome and water began to shower and soak them.  The little light that was left in the chamber of the underground city began to fade into blackness, and only TK and Kari were there, the black water spraying onto them.

Kari looked at him firmly, "It doesn't matter, stopping Dragomon from killing you and our Digimon will be the most I've ever done to help anyone.  You need to get back to our world and warn everyone to prepare for Dragomon's invasion, there's nothing left for me there."

"Of course there is Kari!  What about your mom and dad?  What about Tai?  What about the rest of us?  You can't abandon us like this!"

"I'm-"  
            "No, if you do this you will give Dragomon the power he wants, and the rest of us won't have any chance to stop him."

Her eyes closed, and TK was unsure if she was crying or if it was just the black water that dripped from her face.  She opened her eyes sadly; "Saving the world doesn't mean anything to me anymore, TK.  Everyone will be fine without me.  You told me earlier that you didn't know what destiny was.  Well know I now.  I'm doing my part and I'm accepting my destiny.  If we keep trying to fight, then he'll kill you and keep me here until I agree to marry him.  I'm a Digidestined, and it's about time I started acting like one."

TK stared at her, his eyes wide with desperation.  Then he shook his head; "I don't want you to."

Kari paused and then looked at him.  "Why?"

"Because… I need you."  He was silent for a moment and then continued, "Without you, I couldn't fight anymore.  I wouldn't care about anything."  He looked away from her and at the water covering his feet, "Remember the very first time we came to the Dark Ocean?  I told you earlier that day that I cared about you.  Well it wasn't till I lost you, when Dragomon was flying you away today, that I realized how much I cared.  Kari… I … I think I…" His words drifted into silence and he turned his head completely away from her. 

Kari began to speak, "TK, I care-"

"I love you!"  TK was no longer looking away from her, but now stared straight into her face, breathing heavily.

Kari blinked and then shook her head.  "No… I know you care about me, but you don't love me.  No one could ever love me.  But you do care, I know that, and you don't want me to suffer."  TK moved closer to her.

"I would never want you to suffer, Kari.  But without you, I would suffer."  He wiped the water under Kari's eyes away with his thumbs and then held her face in his hands.  "Ever since you moved away thoughts of you have been haunting me.  I was constantly reminded of the times we had spent with each other and the fun that we had together.  I would always hear your voice and expect to turn around and see you, but you were never there.  I always ignored the memories and pushed the feelings to the back of my mind.  I figured that I would feel that way about losing any good friend, even my best friend.  But now I know.  I love you, Kari.  And I know you probably don't love me the way I love you, but I can't ignore what I feel.  I love you."

Kari blinked and tried to say something, but was unable.  Then TK pulled her face toward his and planted his lips on hers.  She was shocked and tried to pull away, but TK held her firm.  Then she slowly closed her eyes and gave in, returning his kiss.  The two held each other, and for a moment they were the only two in all of existence.  Dragomon, the two angels, the water spraying from the dome, and even the body of Ater were all nothing but a delusion.  Then TK pulled away and looked at her, and smiled.  "I love you, Kari.  And I'll die before I ever let you give yourself to Dragomon!"  

He let go if her and instantly the blackness that had isolated them from the world faded back into the dark aura of the chamber.  TK took a few steps away, his eyes still locked with Kari's, and then he turned, bent down, and picked up a sword that one of the Scubas had dropped in the confusion.  He lifted it over his head and let out a cry as he charged Dragomon.  

            Kari blinked, stunned for a moment, and then looked to see Dragomon raising his clawed arm, preparing to smash it down on TK.  "TK, no!" she cried out to him, her body beginning to glow a bright pink, "I love you too!"  Instantly, the pink aura that had surrounded Kari's body flared out, blasting through the chamber.  Dragomon checked his blow and covered his eyes, letting out a cry of pain as the pink light seared his eyes.  TK stopped and looked back at Kari.

Kari's body lifted into the air, as did Angewomon's.  The two silhouettes floated to each other and then another pink blast shot through the chamber, this one even stronger than the last.  Even though the light was bright, TK was surprised when he realized that it didn't hurt his eyes.  Dragomon was screaming in pain now, and most of the Scubas still left in the chamber burst into nothingness.

Then, the light cleared except for one pink star glimmering amidst the darkness.  The pink aura surrounded a figure that was neither Kari nor Angewomon.  It still had Angewomon's wings, but now there were ten of them.   Light silver armor covered most of the being's torso and a few plates decorated its upper arms.  The legs had armor on the upper thighs, metal kneepads, but metal chains were wrapped around the shins.  Two metal bands traveled around its forearms, and from each of these bands jetted a long, silver blade.  A long white ribbon flowed around its body, twisting around the left leg and ending a little past a silver boot.  TK realized that the being's face looked similar to Kari's, except that a silver visor covered her eyes, and two silver wings protruded out from the sides of the visor.  Long, chocolate hair flowed from the being's head.  A pink aura even surrounded the individual strands.  

The being spoke, and its voice was thunderous and echoing.  The voice was that of Kari; "I will not let you hurt him."

            Dragomon laughed, "We shall see."  Then he swung one of his clawed arms down at TK.  The figure shot down and grabbed one of Dragomon's claws, and though this new angel had not been any bigger than the other two angels, it had no trouble bringing Dragomon's blow to a stop, giving TK time to rush out its path.  Then the angel threw back Dragomon's arm, pushing him a steps backward.  

            "What have you done with Kari," growled Dragomon.

            The angel smirked, "I am Kari.  Now, Dragomon, you have to make a choice.  Fight me or give up.  If you fight me, you lose no matter what.  If I win, I kill you.  If you win, you kill me and lose the power that you need.  Either way, I will not let you hurt TK."

            "You can't protect him forever," Dragomon hissed as he attacked Kari with one of his clawed arms.  She held out her hands and grabbed onto it, but as she did so a tentacle shot out from one of Dragomon's legs, heading straight at TK.  

            "TK!" cried Kari as she let go of his arm and rushed toward TK, but she was too far away to make it in time.  

            "No!" cried Patamon, helpless to rescue his partner.  But just when the tentacle would have smashed into TK a Scuba leapt in front of it, taking the full strength of the blow.  The creature's body tumbled across the floor and smashed into the glass of the dome.  

            TK stood frozen for a second.  Had a Scuba just saved his life?  Kari looked at the broken body of the Scuba and then turned back to Dragomon.  "You'll pay for that," she growled and then swooped in on him.  She began swinging at him with the blades on her arms, cutting long gashes in his arms and chest.  The she flew around to his back, and she dashed through the air, both of her blade in front of her.  With one single swoop she severed one of Dragomon's bony wings and it splashed into the water below.

            Dragomon began to stumble toward Ater's body.  TK, seeing this, rushed in and grabbed the body of his friend before the monster's atrocious foot could flatten it.  He took the body and then ran over to Patamon, who was inspecting the Scuba who had saved TK.  "It's dead," Patamon said sadly when TK got there.  TK shook his head sadly and then looked back at the battle between Kari and Dragomon.  

            Dragomon managed to hit her with a tentacle that shot out of one of his arms, sending her tumbling through the air.  But Kari quickly regained her attitude, and she floated in the air, staring at Dragomon.  Dragomon was breathing heavily, and black ooze was dripping from the wounds all over his body.

            "Go Kari, finish him off!" cried TK.

            "Ha," laughed Dragomon, "all of these wounds are but scratches, my little angel."  He took one of his clawed arms and swung it back into the glass of the dome, shattering a large hole in it.  Water began to cascade in, and the dome was quickly beginning to fill.  "I can survive underwater, and perhaps so can you.  But your friend cannot!  Now you have a choice, my guardian angel.  We can keep on fighting, but your friend will drown in a matter of minutes.  Or you can save him, but I will get away, or even attack you while you grab him."  Dragomon's hideous face formed into what looked like a smirk.  "Now it is your turn to chose Kari!"

Kari scowled, "I will not let your evil terrorize this world any longer, and I will not let TK die either!"  She crossed her arms and as she did so a large, pink X formed in the air in front of her.   "Aaaaggghhhh!" cried Kari as she shot through the air, the X getting bigger as she got closer to the monster.  Dragomon crossed both of his clawed arms in hopes of parrying her blow, but as Kari made contact with his arms the metal burst asunder and his arms were torn from his body.  Kari did not stop there, but went faster.  The sound of her cry shook the city and waves began to form in the water below.  Dragomon cried out as she tore through his torso, ripping an enormous hole in it and sending a spray of rotting flesh splattering against the glass.  A river of black blood poured from Dragomon's body and to mixed with the dark water of the ocean.  

A hideous gurgling death cry escaped his lips as his body swayed back and forth.  All of the power that had flown coursed through him began to flee in bright bolts black lightning, blasting holes through the dome and into the surrounding city.  Kari emerged from Dragomon's back and shook off the black goo that covered her.  The city was rumbling as its foundations began to break and the castle was torn apart.  Kari stood in front of the defeated Dragomon's face, smirking as he looked at her with furious, dying eyes.  "Kari… I love you…" Dragomon moaned.  

"No you don't," Kari growled.  Dragomon roared and then went limp as his eyes closed.  Then his body, devoid of life, sunk flaccidly into the water, bubbles forming where he had sunk.  

A few of the black lightning bolts still ricocheted through the camber and one of them exploded near TK as he struggled in the rising water.  "Kari!" he cried out as he was sucked under water by an undercurrent caused by the bolt tearing a hole at the bottom of the dome.  Kari soared to where TK had sunk, and then dove into the water.  Kicking through the black water and struggling to see, she finally managed to see a thrashing TK, and she swam to him.  She resurface a few seconds later, TK clinging to her back, the bodies of Ater and the Scuba in her arms.  Patamon grabbed onto TK as Kari flew past him.  "Hold your breath!" she yelled back to them and then she burst through the glass of the upper dome and into the waters of the dark ocean.  The water grew calmer as Kari shot through the ocean, the waves spiraling around her celestial body.  She quickly reaching the surface of the water and broke out into the sky with a massive splash.  It was softly raining.  TK gasped for breath as Kari flew them toward the shore, just a little ways away from the town the Nocturnes had once lived in.  

Kari gently landed on the ground and TK hopped off, landing and then rolling in the wet sand.  He got up and looked at Kari, who smiled back at him.  TK smiled and laughed, "That was… amazing!"  Kari was about to say something, but then she remembered the two corpses she held in her arms.  

She knelt down and then placed them reverently on the sand.  She ran a hand through her drench hair.  "They gave their lives to save us," she said sadly.

"Maybe there's still hope," TK said quietly.

"There's always hope," she said and lifted her arms toward the sky.  As she did so, a beam of pink light broke through the clouds and shined on the Nocturne and the Scuba.  Slowly the Scuba's chest began to rise and fall again, and Ater coughed water out of his lungs.  

TK watched, wide eyed, as the Scuba sat up and looked at Kari.  Then it spoke, "Thank you, my Queen."  Its voice was unlike most Scubas' TK had heard; it was much more gentle and caring.

Kari smiled, "No, you are the one who deserves thanks, Adella."

"Yeah, thanks!  I thought I was a goner," TK chirped as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kari turned to Ater, "It cost you your last wing, but you saved me.  Thank you, Ater."  Ater seemed to smile, and then he fell back into the sand and rested.

Kari looked back at TK, and the two stared into each other's eyes.  Then she fell to her knees and the pink glow around her body began to glow brighter, and when it faded Kari was back to normal, and a small dog-like creature with light yellow skin and blushing cheeks was in Gatomon's place.  

TK rushed to Kari and hugged her, "How in the world did you do that?"

"I don't know," Kari blushed as she pulled away.  "I just knew I had to save you.  But I knew I had to be stronger, and the next thing I knew I had merged with Angewomon."

TK chuckled, "I knew you could do it!  So how does it feel to have been a Digimon?"

"I don't think I was really a Digimon," Kari smiled, "but something else entirely."

"Either way, you're my hero!" TK laughed.  "I bet Dragomon regretted trying to con you into marrying him."

"Yeah.  You're right, TK.  I am stronger than I thought."

TK nodded, "I just had to get you to realize it, and look what happened when you did.  I guess we should go tell the other Nocturnes that they're free to go back to their home now."

"What about them," asked Patamon, pointing down the beach to where a number of Scubas who had escaped the city were wondering aimlessly on the beach.

"I don't know what we will do now that we are free of Dragomon," replied Adella.  "We have no place to go now."

Kari looked at Adella and smiled, "We'll think of something."

**_…The promise of the rising stars,_**

**_Is testimony,_**

**_That there is always light amidst the darkness,_**

**_And hope fighting against despair…_**

For the first time in countless years the sky was clear, and, although it was still dark, faint stars glimmered in the heavens.  TK and Kari stood at the side of the stage of a large amphitheater in the Nocturne's reclaimed city.  It was slightly rundown from the neglect, but plans for the town's restoration were already in progress.

In the middle of the stage stood Atalanta, who had spoken to the Nocturnes that they could now return to their homes while the battle with Dragomon had taken place.  At her feet stood Ater.  "You have proven that you are brave and selfless," announced Atalanta to the crowd of Nocturnes, and Scubas, who had come to watch the ceremony.  "Ater the Wingless, I name you the Seventh Daine of the Nocturnes."  A loud cheer rose from the creatures in the crowd, even the Scubas.  Atalanta bent down and placed her right hand on Ater's forehead and then her hand began to glow.  When she removed her hand a white crystal shimmered from Ater's forehead.  The Nocturne took a step back and bowed to Atalanta.  

Atalanta then turned to another creature on stage.  She motioned Adella to come closer to her.  After a few debates, the Nocturnes and Scubas had agreed that they could live in peace.  The Nocturnes had also finally believed that Kari was not an evil demon as they had once thought.  

Adella complied and Atalanta turned to the crowd, "Adella, you shall be the first Queen of the Scubas.  Your land shall be the ocean in this bay, and you may at once begin leading your people in the reconstruction of your under water city."  She put her hand on the Scuba's gray head and when she removed it, a red jewel, similar to Ater's, had been placed on her forehead.  The crowd roared again.  "Queen Adella and Daine Ater, may you lead your people to work together in peace and prosperity."  A massive roar burst out from the crowd, and though Nocturnes and Scubas had always been enemies, the defeat of Dragomon was cause for all of them to set aside their differences and celebrate.  

Atalanta left the center of the stage and walked over toward Kari and TK, who were side-by-side, holding each other's hand.  She smiled at the two Digidestined and their partners, who stood at their feet.  "Have you said your goodbyes?" Atalanta asked.

"Yeah," said TK.  It had been hard for them to say goodbye, but the Scubas and Nocturnes would be hard to beat when they worked together, so there was no point for the Digidestined to stay.  Ater had promised to build statues in honor of Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon for destroying the darkness that had consumed their world.  Adella and Kari had hugged, and Adella had thanked Kari for helping her to realize that there was good in the Scuba race, and that they had the right to be free from slavery.  Kari had also spoken to Atalanta about giving the remaining Scubas land and recommended Adella to lead them.

"I'm sure we'll see them again, though," added Kari.

"Good, then are you ready to return home?" inquired Atalanta.

"Well, we're going to be in big trouble since we've probably been gone a few days, but I'm ready to go," said TK, "are you Kari?"  Kari nodded.

"Stay strong then, Digidestined," Atalanta said as she raised her hands into the air and a pink mist formed around them.  "We will meet again, Protectors of Earth!"

**_…You've shown me that I'm strong,_**

**_Stronger than I ever realized,_**

**_Now I have hope,_**

**_And life doesn't seem so shady,_**

**_I can and will go on…_**

"Well," TK said, "it's time to face the music.  I still think my parents are scarier than Dragomon any day.  What are we going to tell them?"  The two stood in front of Kari's home, glad to be in the bright sunlight of their world.  It wasn't till they had returned that Kari had realized how beautiful Nagoya really was.  

TK's dad's car was still parked in the driveway, so that meant that he was still there.  Strangely, they had expected police cars to be there, but there weren't.  Both Salamon and Patamon had snuck into Kari's bedroom through her window, in hope to avoid any blame that might be put on them.  Salamon had also slipped Kari a pair of clothes so she could change out of the creepy black dress and look normal.  Luckily no one had seen her wearing it yet.  She had pitched the metal collar into the ocean before they left.

"The truth of course," laughed Kari.

"We have done a lot of weird things, enough for our parents to believe us more than most kids, but I don't know if they'll believe this one.  Yeah Dad, we went to a world with no light and fought some bad guy and Kari turned into an angel!  It was so much fun!"

Kari punched his shoulder, "Don't be ridiculous.  Let's go."  They walked up to Kari's door and pushed it reluctantly open.  As they entered they saw Kari's and TK's father's sitting on the couch, chatting.  Kari's dad, being the first to notice, smiled and asked, "How was your weekend?"

TK and Kari stopped in their tracks and said simultaneously, "hunh?"

TK's dad chimed in, "Yeah, did you have fun hiking and camping?"

They were both completely speechless and confused.  Then, as if on cue, Davis walked into the room, talking to Kari's mom about soccer strategies.  As soon as Davis saw them he grinned and said, "It's about time you two got back!  I was worried you'd get lost out there."

"W-well, you know us," TK stammered.

"Well," said Kari's mother, "its good that all of you kids got to spend some quality time together.  I know it's been hard for Kari, not having all of her friends around."

"Hey, I promise to come up here the next chance I get."  Davis winked to TK and Kari, who only blinked in return.  "I'll even bring you with me, TK."  

"Of course I'll have to be the one to drive them both out here," laughed TK's dad.  He turned to TK, "Are you two about ready to go home?"  

"Uh, yeah," TK answered, still to stunned to sound sad.  "But first I want to talk to Davis about something."

"Sure, but make it quick, it's a long drive back to Odaiba."

"We will," Kari added as she and TK pulled Davis back to Kari's room.  As soon as they were in the room and the door was shut Kari looked at Davis with wide eyes and said, "What in the world is going on?"

"Well I'm glad to see you too, Kari!" Davis chuckled.  "It's actually a clever little plan I schemed."

"What do you mean," asked TK.

"Boy you two are grumpy!  If you want to know, I got a message on my D-Terminal from some chick named Atalanta."

TK squinted at him, "Atalanta sent you a message?"

"Yeah, whoever she is.  Anyways, it said that you two were stuck in the Dark Ocean fighting some bad guy and that you needed an alibi since you would be gone for a couple days."

"You mean, it's only Sunday evening?" asked Kari.

"Yup, and I'm really glad you two got here when you did.  I was having trouble keeping your parents distracted."

"What did you tell them?"

"Well, I got the email Friday evening, and so I did the only thing I could think of.  I called your parents and told them that Ken and I had come up to surprise you and take you and TK camping and hiking and that we'd be back on Sunday afternoon.  I told them that Ken's dad was driving us and he'd be with us the whole time, so they didn't suspect anything.  Then today I had my Dad drive me out here and I told your parents that Ken's dad had to go back early and that you two wanted to hang around town for a while and I wanted to talk to TK about some things on the way home.  I'm just lucky you came when you did, I have no idea what I would have done if you would have been any later, or if you hadn't shown up at all."  Davis laughed and then grinned mischievously, "I've used that excuse on my parents plenty of times, so far its flawless!"

Kari blinked and then laughed too, "That was really ingenious Davis!  You saved our butts for sure."  Then she turned to TK, "Atalanta must have been keeping track of us the whole time."

TK nodded, "I guess so."

"So," Davis said casually, "want to fill me in on what _really_ happened in the Dark Ocean?"

"Well," replied TK, smirking at Kari, "we went to the dark ocean and fought some bad guy named Dragomon, and Kari turned into an angel and kicked his butt!  That's about all there was to it.  It was so much fun!"

"Uh, I think that makes sense," Davis frowned.  "Except for the whole Kari turning into an angel thing."

"That's a really long story," laughed Kari, "but we'll make sure to tell you about when we have more time."  She walked up to Davis and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a long hug.  When she let go she said to him, "I've missed you a lot too, Davis.  I wish we still had the weekend to spend together.  But didn't you have a soccer game today?"

Davis rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, it was only the tournament's championship game, but I figured helping you guys was more important and that I can always win other championships."

"Thanks Davis," smiled TK.  "You're a great friend."

"No problem," smiled Davis as he patted TK on the back.

"TK, Davis, are you two about ready to go?" called TK's dad from the living room.

"Yeah, just a second Dad," yelled TK back.  Then he turned to Davis, "Uh, could Kari and I have a few moments alone?"

"Sure," Davis replied as he turned to leave the room, but then stopped.  "You two seem a lot closer than usual.  Are you two an item now or something?  Not that I'm jealous or anything… just curious."

TK looked at Kari and then back at Davis, "Well, you could say that."

Davis shrugged and smiled, "Cool, I'm glad for you.  That must have been a great adventure in the Dark Ocean.  You'd better tell me all about it on the way home, TP!"

TK laughed and nodded, "Definitely!"  Davis turned and left the room.  TK looked back to Kari, "What a great friend!"

"Definitely!"

TK smiled and took hold of Kari's hand, "I love you, Kari."

Kari smiled, "I love you too."

"It's going to be hard being so far apart from you, but we have to be strong Kari.  You'll make some new friends here; I know it.  I'll try to get back here as soon as I can, but for now let's just let things come as they will.  I would hate to keep you from meeting the right guy."

"We're still young, TK, but I wouldn't be surprised if we actually dated in college or something.  Who knows, we might even get married someday."  Kari giggled.

TK grinned, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."  The leaned toward each other kissed.  "But there's no harm in not looking for other guys if you've already found the one you'd like to keep, is there?"

TK smiled, "Naw, I doubt I'll meet any girls that could ever compare to you.  Hopefully we'll get a chance to be together someday."

"Right."

"Bye!"  TK grabbed his pack, which emitted the soft snoring of Patamon, opened the door and turned back to smile at her.

"Bye TK," Kari said quietly, as she followed him out the door.  They met Davis and TK's father in the living room, and then the guys left.  Kari watched and waved as the car drove away with two of her best friends, though she longed more for the blonde one to jump out and come running back.  Then she went to her room where Salamon was sleeping on a pillow.  She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

**_…Lying beside you,_**

**_Time seems to fly,_**

**_My heart beats stronger,_**

With you by my side… 

Kari opened up her locker and pulled out a picture of TK and her when they had been in Odaiba and taped it on the inside of her locker door.  As she did so, a tall girl with blonde hair at the locker next to hers turned to her and asked, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Kari smiled and replied, "Kinda, he lives in the city I just moved from."

"Oh, he's cute," the girl giggled.  "Hey, nice camera," she pointed to the camera that Kari had decided to start wearing again.  "You must be that new girl I've heard people talking about if you just moved here."

Kari shrugged, "Yeah, I moved here with my family a while ago."

"That's cool," the girl replied; then she looked away and began digging in her locker.

"Hey, Kari!" called a guy's voice and Kari looked to see Kazu approaching her, smiling and eyes bright.  "I missed you the other night, what happened?"

She looked at him, wanting to tell him to just go away, but replied, "I got tied up with some stuff… sorry."

"Oh… well, did you still want to go out some time?"

"No, not really.  I'm really not interested in dating you anymore.  Sorry."

"Oh," Kazu replied, looking flustered.  The brightness in his eyes faded and his smile stretched out into a grimace.  He bent his head down and looked down the hall.  "Well, see you later then."  He turned and said, "Hi," to the blonde girl and then walked away.

The girl ignored him, and when Kazu was gone she turned to Kari, looking amazed, and said, "Wow!  You do know that you just turned down the most popular guy in school, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kari replied as she shut her locker door.  "But he's not that great."

The other girl shut her locker door and said, "I agree.  He is _so_ overrated."  She looked at Kari and laughed.  The two girls began walking down the hall together.  "Oh, my name's Sakura, by the way."

Kari smiled, "Nice to meet you, Sakura.  I'm Kari."

Sakura smiled, "You know, Kari, I've got some friends who I'm sure would love to meet you.  We get together and take pictures of stuff, ya know, kinda like a photography club.  If you want I could take you to meet them."

"That would be great!"

"Kari," she smiled, "I think we'll be great friends."  The two girls walked down the hall and turned at the corner, talking happily.

**_…Many beginnings start with an end,_**

**_And many ends start with a beginning,_**

**_Some both,_**

**_You choose._**


End file.
